


TMNT 2014/2016 - Deber de un hermano, deber de un ninja - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution, usagihuman!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: La vida en las alcantarillas es dura, y un buen hermano mayor quiere lo mejor para sus hermanos e padre, si eso significa hacer cosas que el no quiera hacer... el lo haría... se entregaría sexualmente por lo que mas quería en su vida que la suya propia, pero, eso no quiere decir desechar lo que era peligroso de las calles; ... y en especial al fruto de su amor en secreto que tiene con su amado...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 29 de Marzo del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Prologo + Capitulo 1: Todo por mi familia...

**_Prologo..._ **

_**Todo comenzó desde que tiene 5 años... sensei se había enfermado e igual sus hermanos, el era el único que podía darles la cura, remedios o cuidados.. o medicina... la primera vez en la superficie.. un amable hombre le dio lo que pidió entre lagrimas y no le pidió nada a cambio, le consigue mas cosas cuando la familia las necesitaba..** _

_**Pero la otra vez, el hombre vagabundo amable desapareció.. y no tuvo mucha suerte con otros hombres.. se salvo haciendo algo que no entendía y los obedeció sin mas... le dieron dinero.. y lo dejaron ir con un pequeño recordatorio en forma de una marca.. le dijeron que era un trabajo bien pagado.. solo tiene que hacer lo que el cliente le pida... y con poder ayudarle a cambio acepto, iba cada noche.. y los hombres fueron siendo mas y mas...** _

_**No le gustaba ser tocado... nada de ser tocado.. por hombres de pequeño, pero aun se deja como estos quieren... o le quieran poner, era exótico los escucho decir a esto criminales desde lideres de pandillas hasta el mas de lo buenos curas.. le decían que era su trabajo y ellos le pagarían bien si se dejaba, obtendría lo que necesitaba; uno en especial que le hacia llamarle ¨master¨..** _

_**Su entrenamiento en el ninjutsu para ser fuerte estaba mejorando, el sensei le ayudo... pero el no puede evitar que haga lo que hace a altas horas de la noche, su sensei sabe y como un padre quiere que se detenga y no lo haga nunca... pero el no acepta.. sus hermano le necesitan..** _

_**A lo largo de ese tiempo ¨master¨ se trato de hacerse su amigo, le dio ropa que le gustaba mucha en realidad para cada noche que el salia a hacer su ¨trabajo¨ y le puso un apodo.. ¨kame-chan aoi¨, pero, a los 6 años... ¨master¨ le hizo mucho daño.... le dolía... le dolía mucho..., sensei le** _ _**encontró en las alcantarilla mientras regresaba; le cuido con todo el amor, cariño y protección del mundo.. protección que no le pudo dar...** _

_**El se vengo de ese hombre que se hace llamar ¨master¨, un día logro su cometido, sensei le fue a buscar gracias a una llamada de un buen hombre justo que quería protegerlo como su padre... pero ya estaba completamente muerto el hombre... como toda la pandilla, una pequeña tortuga de ojos azules con una katana en medio de todo ese caos de cuerpos y sangre...** _

_**Desde ese día, por los siguientes años que siguieron, el se hizo un espacio en la ciudad entre los asqueroso hombres que se hacen llamar justo o criminales, mafiosos y yakuzas, pasando desapercibido de la mira del clan del pie, pero aun siendo lo suficientemente famoso, no quieren que su complaciente ¨kame aoi¨ le quiten de su lado; y jurando vengarse de todos los hombres que no le dieran lo que el considera lo justo por su cuerpo, le molestaron o le lastimaran, o también.... eliminando a los mas buscados...** _

_**Capitulo 1: Todo Por Mi Familia..** _

El era el primero en despertarse, bañarse y listo para entrenar, antes para una ligera sesión de meditación.., pero no era como si el quisiera levantarse temprano siempre, a veces le gustaría quedarse a descansar un buen rato en su cama sin nada que hacer, aunque su energía de siempre le mantiene en pie; se prepara algo saludable.

Prepara el te de sensei antes de que este termine su meditación en su habitación, come en silencio sus tostadas con un poco tocino y huevos e un vaso de leche fría, disfruta con pequeñas cosas el dinero que se haga durante la noche, no importa cuantas veces arregle el tostador o lo remplazo por usas sus katanas luego de estar molesto con uno de esos hombres; era una diva a veces como dicen sus hermanos.

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza - Solo me merezco esto de ellos... - dijo en voz baja con pesar.

Sensei splinter: Niega - No lo mereces por lo que haces, pero tampoco te has sincerado con ellos - responde tranquilo.

Leonardo: Un poco amargado - ¿Que su hermano, el líder del equipo se prostituye por ustedes? - niega - Ellos solamente se... - se muerde la lengua -( Solo vivo por mi familia, lo hago por mi familia, todo por mi familia )- se repite.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia su mejilla - No digas esa palabra, aunque sea cierta, tu solo te mantuviste sobreviviendo esa vez, eres un ninja y usas tus habilidades como tal... - dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas mojando su viejo pelaje - Por no protegerte esos seres malvados te hicieron daño, mucho daño que no pude evitar.. y con tu entrenamiento, ninguno de esos te permitió tener una infancia... te agradezco que nos cuidaras a nosotros tanto tiempo.. leonardo - dijo el viejo ratón en un mar de lagrimas.

Leonardo: Lo mira sin palabras - ... - abraza al sensei mientras se arrodilla, se le salen las lagrimas - P..apa... - dijo entre sollozos - No quise que esto fuera así... - dijo temblando un poco - No les quiero decir.. no quiero que.. me tengan... odio.. me tenga asco - dijo al fin.

Sensei splinter: Niega abrazando a su hijo - Nadie te tiene asco o odio, ninguno de tus hermanos lo hará, yo no lo hago sabiendo todo.. - dijo con calma - A quien odiaran es a mi, por no cuidarte mas de lo que pude haber hecho.. - dijo serio y aceptando lo que puede pasar.

Leo solo puede seguir llorando, unos 5 minutos después estaba sin ningún rastro de lo que pasa aunque se aleja lentamente y el sensei aun se asegura de que su hijo llego entero de su rondas de trabajo, la tetera comienza a hacer mucho ruido, sus hermanos no pueden verle así... y mas sentirse muy cansado a altas horas de la noche. Sirve dos tazas de te para el y el sensei, le sirve desayuno al viejo ratón..

Leonardo: Mira al sensei, traga antes de hablar - ¿Sensei, disculpe tiene la lista de lo que hace falta en casa? - pregunta.

Sensei slinter: Asiente y se la da a leo - Es la que me dio donatello antes de irse a dormir - dijo acariciando su barba - Aunque últimamente me parece extraño que estuvieran mas cosas de lo normal - dijo pensando.

Leonardo: La abre, y la lista cubre al sensei - Esto me huele a que ellos piensan que consiguen mucho... - dijo un poco molesto leyendo lo cierto, suspira - Bien - Saca el dinero en efectivo de la noche - Con esto creo que es suficiente - deja la mitad en un sobre.

Sensei splinter: Mira a leonardo - No necesitas algo leo - le pregunta con mucha preocupación mas de lo que quiere dar a conocer a su hijo mayor.

Leonardo: Niega un poco sonrojado - No sensei.. si no atienden a lo que pido - hace como si les cortara el cuello - No hay trato - dijo.

Se va a entrenar con sus katanas, necesitaba entrenar también sus rutinas antes para calentar en su entrenamiento con sus hermanos, estas eran para que alguno clientes vieran lo que puede hacer.. y que estén advertidos también sobre que les puede pasar cuando le molestan de mas.. o no le pagan lo acordado...

El sensei lo observa atento, desde ese día que encontró a leo haciendo eso ha tratado de detenerle.. pero el no le obedece, y desde el día que lo encontró por llamada de un ser humano... nunca fue el niño que el creyó conocer, la perdida del brillo natural de los ojos de leonardo...... ha sido un mal padre uno terrible.. se limpia las lagrimas, sus hijos vienen entrando a la cocina.

\- Mas tarde ese día -

Estando en el patrullaje, los 4 hermanos tratan de buscar quienes quieran pasar unos días en el hospital por que no quieren aprender la lección de dejar a los buenos ciudadanos vivir de forma tranquila; aunque la mayor parte sin vista de maleantes algunos. Como en la vida lo que buscas encentras y este era el caso de unos tipos miembros de una pandilla o mafia por lo que ven como estaban vestidos en un callejón de un bar..

Ahora su hermano de rojo se lanza a ellos sin siquiera tener un plan en mente, y ahora que los ve.... mierda...., salvar tu negocio con tu lado diva o dejar que tus hermanos sepan de ti y que te usen para sus cochinos placeres... ¿y que tal el mitad y mitad?, no no puede dejarse ver por ninguno y menos que le reconozcan..

Así que estaban pateando a los hombres cuando el sub-mando estaba viendo a el... escucha el susurrar de todos sobre ¨kame¨, en eso el hombre parece querer hablar con la tortuga de azul de forma diplomática..

Sub-mando: Mira a leo un poco disimulado - ¿Esos están en el negocio? - susurra su pregunta.

Leo sin mas le da un puño en la cara al hombre, dejando le aparte de una nariz rota e inconsciente, los demás miembros parecen captar la idea llevándose a su líder e dejando a las tortugas gigantes y en especial a ¨kame¨ solos; leo enumera las mil cosas que pueden pasar con esta acción, pero nadie se mete con sus hermanos y menos insinuar que están metidos en esto.

Michelangelo: Hace puchero - ¿Así de fácil? - se cruza de brazos.

Donatello: Hace unos cálculos con sus escaneres - De todas formas hubiéramos ganado makey - dijo sin mas.

Raphael: Se acerca a leo y le jala con uno de sus brazos por el cuello - Pero quien se lucio mas esta vez fue sin miedo, pensé que eras mas de hacer preguntas y luego golpeabas pero creo que tuve mucha influencia en tu enseñanza - dijo riendo sarcástico.

Leonardo: Se quita el brazo de raph de su cuello - Vayámonos a casa, se esta haciendo tarde y no hay tantos criminales el día de hoy - dijo un poco molesto.

En casa estaba ya en silencio mientras cada uno de sus hermanos duermen y el sensei medita, el se arregla mientras para esta noche... un largo vestido o en su caso parte de un kimono de corte en ambos lados para que sus piernas tengan mas movilidad con cuello de tortuga, unas panties negras cubiertas con unas botas negras y con unas mangas en sus brazos del mismo material que las panties, un leotardo para ocultar al miembro e zona de donde se gana el dinero; sus katanas estaban sujetas por un arnés que se esconde por adentro del kimono e sobre el leotardo y una larga bandana le da el aspecto un poco femenino que siempre les han atraído según ha escuchado.

Cuando ve su reloj en la mesita de noche, era tiempo de salir, sale rápido y escucha unos pasos voltea.. era sensei... el se acerca a su hijo mayor con preocupación si saliera a un patrullaje con sus hermanos, el se agacha para escuchar a su padre..

Sensei splinter: Pone una peluda mano en la mejilla de leo - Ten mucho cuidado afuera leonardo.. - dijo con suavidad - Sabes que el detective estará como todas las noche viéndote... - dijo con cariño - Y si estas en problemas el sera el primero en decírmelo para darte tu castigo - dijo serio pero con un poco de humor, besa parando de puntillas la frente de leo.

Leonardo: Sonrojado - No te preocupes.. padre.. - dijo abrazando al sensei - Tendré cuidado, cuida de los chicos mientras vuelvo - dijo con una liberación de tensión de sus hombros.

La tortuga de azul camina a las alcantarillas y sube al callejón que decide tener como nuevo punto de locación con el edificio de departamentos descubierto abandonado, arregla una habitación solo accesible por la escalera de incendios, saca su teléfono de solo trabajo e hace un anuncio en una red donde están todos sus ¨clientes¨...

Solo era cuestión de esperar.. una notificación, era el amable sr. detective, estaría en donde esta pronto con algunas cosas para el... un auto se detiene.. y era el mafioso de la pandilla no muy feliz pero aun no pensaba en desligar los servicios de ¨kame aoi¨ por nada, con la enorme lista de espera por lo que ocurrió con la invasión alienigena y el escape de destructor...; la tortuga de azul baja la escalera y ya estaba mentalizado para lo que tiene que hacer o defenderse..

Solo tomaría unas cuantas horas para que terminara su ronda de hoy, con todos la lista satisfecha y literalmente cubierto en dinero para sobrevivir, mira al sr. detective que le extiende un conejo..

Sr. Detective: Sonriendo un poco - Deberías dejar de hacerlo leonardo - dijo como el sensei pero en ver el ceño fruncido de leo - Mejor ve a bañarte leonardo a splinter no le gustara verte llegando sucio como otras veces - dijo amable con unos suministros de limpieza a la mano.

Leonardo: Asiente guardando el dinero y dejando al conejo en su jaula - Gracias usagi-sama - dijo al hombre japones amable.

Usagi: Asiente - No hay problema leonardo-san, siempre para ayudarte - dijo recordando cuando lo conoció.

La tortuga se baña e se viste con lo mismo, se va por la misma tapa de la alcantarilla antes despidiéndose del hombre humano y del adorable conejo que ha conocido desde niño como forma de sentirse a salvo, se va directo a casa un poco cansado por todo lo que tuvo que hacer, el krang le pagaría todos estos desvelos junto con destructor en donde sea que este metido; al entrar a la guarida encuentra al sensei durmiendo en el sofá, suavemente lo carga y lo lleva a su cuarto, le cubre con una manta gruesa y besa la peluda mejilla de su padre, siempre tan atento por el.

El hombre mientras llama a la estación notificando de un asesinato, eso por parte de los últimos que se trataron de pasar de listos con la tortuga de azul, solo espera que no le hicieran algo mas por que el mismo se encargaría que el caso quedara inconcluso en un archivero cubierto de polvo.. lleva a su conejo mascota a su auto..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Noche normal, sospechas y un invitado sorpresa...

La tortuga de azul estaba durmiendo en su habitación luego de haberse dado otra ducha apenas llego y luego de ver a sensei e arroparlo para que durmiera mejor, no tenia nada mas que hacer y aparte cansado por lo que tuvo que hace, dejo su ropa de la noche por toda su habitación, pensando que el se despertaría temprano como siempre..

Estaba cómodamente descansando sobre su estomago, su despertador estaba sonando pero no le da mucha importancia en estos momentos de sueños lindos o primera vez sueños tan seguidos... soñando con lindas ovejas lanudas blancas para hacerse un abrigo tan blanco con algodón... o uno de tigre blanco sintético... hasta que la puerta se abre de un portazo..

Leonardo: Se levanta rápido asustado con su mano por inercia buscando su arma - ¿¡Que esta pasando, destructor, el kargn!? - con una katana en mano, la apunto a quien estaba entrando.

Raphael: Parpadea un poco, no tan sorprendido - Calma sin miedo solo estaban makey y donnie preocupados por ti, y como ninguno quiso venir por ti aquí me ves - dijo con los dos atrás de el.

Michelangelo: Saluda con uno de sus abrazos - ¡Hermano!, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, mas que nada raph que nos dijo que fuéramos a verte - dijo sonriendo y dándole espacio cuando ve la expresión de incomodidad de leo - El sensei estaba igual de preocupado - dijo.

Donatello: No tiene sus escaneres como otras veces se acerca a leo - Como no sabíamos si estabas despiertos quisimos entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro como las otras veces, ¿te has sentido mal últimamente leonardo? - nota que estaba un poco cansado... no cansado con ligeras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos - ¿Una mala noche, insomnio? - le comienza a preguntar al de azul.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - Donnie, estoy bien - dijo solamente.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - Si, seguro líder sin miedo, y podrías decir gracias por preocuparnos - dijo gruñendo.

Leonardo: Niega viendo que estaba en boxers - Muchas gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi ahor-... - pero lo que le causo mas terror fue su ropa de trabajo a plena vista por toda la habitación - ¡Afuera!, ¡ya voy a salir, espérenme en la cocina! - los saca con voz firme y inexpresivo -( Que no lo hayan visto, por favor que no lo hayan visto )- dijo en su mente viendo la ropa.

Cierra la puerta tras de el, y mira su ropa... ahora la debe lavar oliendo que estaba peor de cuando llego a la guarida, cuando tenga con ese hombre le rebanara el chorizo... hace una bola mientras se viste con unos pantalones un poco ajustados, ya listo sale con sus katanas y su problema de muchas piezas..

Pasa lo mas rápido que puede hasta el área de lavado de la ropa, aunque sus hermanos le vieron no prestaron mucha atención.. solo que el sensei camina sin ser notado por sus hijos con una taza de te de limón... hasta donde esa su hijo mayor; siempre pasa esto de vez en cuando y el esta para ayudar en lo que puede a este.

Estaba metiendo la ropa en la lavadora cuando siente una presencia se voltea lo mas serio posible tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo e pánico y sonríe al ser el sensei quien le da una taza de te y como llega se va para no levantar sospechas a los demás, pero antes.

Sensei splinter: Antes de salir - Debes ir a comer cuando termines leonardo, tus hermanos están muy preocupados por ti - dijo - Y creo que necesitaras mas cosas de ¨higiene¨, revise esta mañana cuando estabas dormido - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo - no te preocupes y mantente calmado - le besa la frente con amor.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai sensei - suavemente toma un poco de te.

Mientras estaba sentado esperando a su ropa toma lentamente el te de limón que ayuda a su otro asunto descubierto hace pocos minutos en su habitación, el te le alivia un poco el dolor de su periodo a tiempo justo pero inoportuno; saca su otro teléfono para su trabajo.

Leonardo: Mira el numero de contactos, hasta que ve el de usagi-san, lo llama y espera que conteste - Buenos días.. usagi-san... - dijo calmado.

/ D. Usagi: Se come una hot dog - Buenos días leonardo-san, ¿como estas?, ayer casi no pudimos hablar estabas muy ocupado que hasta tu padre me llamo para saber esta mañana - le pregunta. /

Leonardo: Se sonroja un poco - Bueno.. tengo.. un problemita.. - dijo bajo y dejando la taza vacía a su lado.

/ D. Usagi: Mira a los lados antes pasar la calle hasta su auto - Bien, dime y yo consigo lo que necesites - dijo bajo. /

Leonardo: Asiente - Necesito.. tapones... y toallas higiénicas - dijo avergonzado y muy sonrojado de verguenza.

/ D. Usagi: Asiente dejando las zanahorias del conejo mascota - Claro justamente iba a comprarlas, tu padre es muy cuidadoso con tus cuidados y me hizo prometerlo que te compraría... bueno.. condones - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando el hablar con sensei sobre lo que leo necesita - Y bueno esta noche las llevare, supongo que tus hermanos a estas horas están despiertos para ir y no hablemos de la ultima vez - entra a una tienda - si no te preocupes lo tengo, adiós leonardo-san - dio tomando cosas para pagar. /

Leonardo suspira y escucha el pitar de la lavadora, saca su ropa y la mete en la secadora, necesitaba terminar rápido, saca de uno de sus escondites las poca toallas que le quedan para el día, como su sensei le dijo al detective; el pitar de la secadora le emociona sacando su ropa y escondiéndolas prendas doblada entre las pocas sabanas de su propiedad. Cuando abre la puerta solo ve a raph que estaba apunto de entrar, se miran el uno al otro...

Raphael: Le toma del brazo - Tienes que desayunar con nosotros - dijo serio, mientras lo lleva a la cocina -( ¿Con quien estaba hablando? )- se pregunta.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio y enojado - Puedo ir solo - dijo sus ojos brillan en frialdad e enojo, no le gustaba que le hicieran así, esas palabras y expresión eran mas por instinto -( Solo es raph.. no master... solo raph... no master )- se repite.

La tortuga de azul sin mas se deja llevar a la cocina, para comer con sus hermanos, quienes o bueno makey se ríe por como haber encontrado a leo con solo su ropa interior, le come sin expresión alguna, trata de alejar todos esos pensamientos y pesadillas de niño... su infancia de pesadilla..

Luego fueron a entrenar, no sin antes leo llevar la cesta a su habitación, recibe un mensaje del otro teléfono: ¨Usagi= listo leonardo-san, nos vemos esta noche¨, sonrió mientras guarda su ropa debajo de la cama, en eso entra raph y leo esconde la ¨evidencia¨ e su teléfono de trabajo.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos - ¿Que el líder sin miedo esconde revista porno o drogas antes del entrenamiento? - se burla de el.

Leonardo: Lo mira enojado - Jaja, ¿pero sabes?, en estos momentos no estoy de humor para tus bromas raph - dijo levantándose y parado frente a raph - ¿Que he dicho sobre entrar sin tocar? - dijo.

Raphael: Alza los hombros - No sigo ordenes sin miedo - dijo gruñendo y resopla haciendo que leo pestañee - Vamos te necesitamos en el entrenamiento - dijo caminando al dojo.

Leonardo: Suspira - Claro y les haré pagar por mi puerta a cada uno - dijo serio y enojado.

\- Con el detective usagi -

Entra a la estación de policías para darle su informe a la jefa vincent, la mujer estaba esperando esto desde que ha tomado su cargo de jefa del departamento y el con una mano la carpetas de todos los años de su ¨ayuda¨ con la otra estaba la jaula de su amado conejo; no puede dejarlo en cualquier lado.

Espera que la secretaria le permita entrar y entrega el gran expediente, a la mujer rubia, en eso estaba apunto de irse cuando entra otro hombre y ella le dice que espere, nuevo, muy nuevo por lo que el ve..

Jefa vincent: Los mira con una sonrisa a los dos - Bien, detective usagi Jojimbo conozca a su nuevo compañero, casey jones - dijo cordialmente - Casey el sera tu maestro en esto de los detectives en cubiertos - dijo.

Casey: La mira incrédulo mira al hombre - ¿Pense que estaba bromeando cuando dijo que era en cubierto? - dijo en broma ve al conejo - ¿Ese conejo es real? - pregunta.

D. Usagi: Asiente - Claro jefa.. pero tengo que entregar unas cosas antes - dijo dando media vuelta - Así que me disculpa la ida rápida - abre la puerta.

Jefa vincent: Toma uno de los expedientes - Bien quiero que los dos trabajen juntos desde esta noche - ordena.

Los dos se ven mientras salen de la oficina, casey por ser el pupilo del hombre, ahora no tiene solo que aguantar a las 4 tortugas sino a este hombre con su conejo adorable, mientras que con usagi era mas fácil llamar a leonardo, no contesta, bien plan de respaldo; la mujer abre los expedientes de esta semana e de todos estos años, su secretaria le informa que el detective usagi abrió sus archiveros de casos, la jefa se sorprende.

Secretaria: Mira a la jefa - Los registros dicen que el detective usagi trabaja con un informante en el oscuro mundo de... - tose para aclararse la voz - De la prostitución - dijo al fin.

Jefa vincent: Asiente aun procesando - Bien.. primero los mas recientes para luego comenzar desde el principio - dijo suavemente.

Secretaria: Asiente - Los enviare a su oficina señora - dijo.

Jefa vincent: Asiente - Pon lo mas antiguos en mi auto, los leer en mi departamento - ordena.

La asistente asiente mientras la jefa a su oficina, este tema era muy... fuerte, pero se pregunta ahora.. quien es el informante de usagi.. y si fue buena idea dejarle en manos a casey, todo impulsivo que se cree la gran cosa de la estación como le dijeron los otros detectives de el..

\- Con las tortugas -

Leonardo estaba por ahorcarse por sus hermanos, luego del entrenamiento intento que fuera como otro día, soportar a sus hermanos con estos días eran fáciles... pero su organismo tenia otros planes, pensándolo bien este periodo le estaba cayendo muy mal que otras veces y no tiene medicinas para pasar el dolor, los tes funcionan de momentos pero no tanto como esperaba el compasivo padre de este; el sensei splinter estaba con el en el único lugar donde los chicos no pueden molestarle.

Sensei splinter: Acaricia la cabeza, cuello y hombro de su hijo - Ya leonardo, mi guerrero ninja - dijo suavemente como un niño pequeño - sabiendo que el dolor era parecido al otro dolor de hace mucho tiempo - No iras esta noche a la superficie - dijo firme aun acariciando estas parte de leo.

Leonardo: Niega sentándose - ¿Por que todos están en contra mía? - dijo llorando.

Sensei splinter: Suspira en derrota - Bien.. sigue con lo tuyo - lo ve ponerse feliz - Pero el detective usagi dejara tu recado mas rápido que otras vece me llamo en el entrenamiento como no contestabas el tuyo - dijo serio.

Leonardo: Asiente con una sonrisa - Hai sensei - dijo obediente.

Sensei splinter: Asiente acariciando su barba con su mano - Y me llamaras mas seguido - dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

Leonardo asiente mientras se levanta, sus comunes pantalones largos cambiaron a unos cortos, mas fáciles para mantener la cosa que evita que este lleno de sangre y haga que llene todos lados con el... maldita sea dice cada vez que prefería no desarrollarse completo. Toma sus katanas para entrenar un poco en la plataforma aunque la vista de cierto personaje le hace buscarle... era raph en la parte donde hace ejercicio, estaba sudado y parece tomar un descanso de su rutina un momento.. siente sus mejillas calientes.. s-se ha sonrojado.

Leo sin mas se va a su cuarto a ir preparando su ropa.. y lo que llevara, su teléfono estaba cargando.. bueno los dos teléfonos para tenerlos en caso de emergencia, y la ultima de su protectores contra el que viene cada mes... aunque esta vez se le fue por 5 meses y 2 semanas, con 4 días...

\- En el patrullaje -

Las cosas eran como otro día cualquiera pues con la misteriosa desaparición por completo del clan del pie del mapa, estaban ayudado a la jefa vincent con esto, al haber rechazado su propuesta de ¨vida normal¨, ninguno de ellos tiene nada normal, pero para leo, sus hermanos eran completamente normal para el... el no era el normal... ellos no se van en las noches a venderse a una esquina o se dejan hacer cosas de los hombres para que le den dinero, dejarse llenar de esa cosa...

Leonardo: Sacude su cabeza su vista en la gran ciudad, su mirada se fija en el de un edificio que estaba solitario - Chicos es hora de irnos - dijo un poco aturdido por sus pensamientos.

Michelangelo: Se cruza de brazos - ¡Leooo!, ¡quedamos en vernos en casa de april! - dijo haciendo puchero.

Donatello: Ve el color de los ojos de leo, estaban apagados mas de lo normal - Leo, ¿estas bien? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Nos vamos a casa - dijo serio su orden pero no se puede mucho con hermanos menores mas grandes que tu - Nos vamos a casa raph - dijo.

Raphael: Resopla - Estas equivocado - dijo arrogante - Ustedes van a casa, yo voy con casey - dijo saltando hacia otro techo - Nos vemos mas tarde - dijo.

En eso la tortuga de azul le da la espalda o en su caso el caparazón a su hermano de rojo, no se iba a amargar la noche con el, se iba a amargar con los pobres de sus asquerosos clientes, haciendo el mismo procedimiento que todos los días, esperar a que se duerman los dos menores para alistarse y despedirse del sensei.

Leonardo: Se alista lo que le falta - Regresare mas temprano - dijo solamente - Antes de que raph llegue - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Te llamare si regresa antes que tu - dijo solamente.

\- Mas tarde esa noche -

La tortuga habla con su amigo humano quien no parece importarle desaparecer por una buena cantidad de horas de su compañero de trabajo, mientras le cuenta a su amigo de banadana rojo todo sobre este y lo que ha escuchado...

Raphael: Lo mira - ¿Entonces es un super-detective? - dijo con ironía - Apuesto que si conociera a leo serian la misma imagen de lo estúpido - dijo riéndose tomando cerveza.

Casey: Trata de toma una pero este se las quita - ¡Hey!, ¿ni una para tu mejor amigo? - pregunta con sarcasmo.

Raphael: Niega - Estas trabajando - dijo llevándoselas con el - Lo siento jones, pero fue un gusto escuchar de ti - dijo desapareciendo en la alcantarilla.

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

La tortuga de azul a terminado su trabajo por hoy, mientras juega con cuidado con el conejo blanco de su amigo humano mientras le espera sentado en un contenedor, claro que en las sombras, quien por lo menos estaba feliz de poder salir de la carga del nuevo y salvar a su joven amigo tortuga.. estaba de regreso a pie con unos bocadillos para el cuando ve al que cuando le menciona a la tortuga, ¨viernes 13¨... bueno casey..

Casey: Lo ve - ¿Eso es para los dos? - ve que algo se mueve en el callejón - ¡¿Quien anda allí?! - saca su arma.

D. Usagi: Puede ver a leonardo dejando al conejo con mucho cuidado - No es nada, solo es mi conejo en su jaula - dijo con cuidado tratando de hacer tiempo para su amigo de azul.

Casey: Saca una linterna - Pues yo pienso que no... - dijo hasta que ve al conejo y lo apunta - Es tu conejo, ¿hizo ese ruido el? - pregunta.

D. Usagi: Asiente - Si ahora nos vamos - dijo pero no pudo saberlo.

Un fuerte golpe hace que casey salga volando contra la pared y la lampara se rompe, mientras deja al novato desorientado.. el sonido de desvainarse se escucha, eso alerto a usagi quien se pone enfrente de este, entre su amigo de bandana azul y el novato, con todo gruñido que lance este a el...

Casey: Saca su teléfono y enciende la linterna, ve quien el hombre le protege contra.. - L-leonardo - dijo, su ropa no era como cuando le conoció o que el sepa por su amiga la reportera.

Leonardo: Gruñe y se calma lentamente - Casey.. ¿que diablos haces aquí? - dijo o mas bien gruño, mira al conejo en frente de el, este le hace dejar de gruñir.

D. Usagi: Lo mira a los ojos - El no dirá nada, te lo prometo, si dice algo lo matare yo mismo - dijo serio viendo aun a los ojos de este.

Entonces la tortuga toma en sus brazos al pequeño animal como un bebe, casey se puede levantar y usagi habla con leo, este le deja el pequeño mamífero en brazos de su dueño para irse..

D. Usagi: Ve a casey - Te salve el pellejo novato - dijo guardando al noble animal terapéutico en su jaula - Esto no se volverá a repetir - dijo serio.

Casey: Mira por donde se fue el mas grande - ¿Que haces con una tortuga mutante ninja en un callejón a las 1 de la mañana?, ¡¿creí que esperabas a tu informante?! - exijo.

D. Usagi: Lo mira - Informándome - dijo guardando la jaula en el auto, en el asiento trasero - Vamos te llevo a casa - dice sin mas remedio.

Casey: Sube - Aun no respondes mi pregunta - dice.

D. Usagi: Lo mira con el ceño fruncido - El es mi informante.. - dijo - El me consigue la información cuando se prostituye, si novato encubiertos para casos de prostitución - dijo enciende el auto - Y si le dices algo a alguien o lo escucho por boca de el, créeme que como prometo... las cumplo - dijo serio.

\- Con leonardo -

Corre a la guarida, cuando llega todo estaba en silencio cuando ve al sensei sonrió tomando aire, pero el sonido de pasos en el túnel le hacen correr al baño.. por suerte necesitaba uno, esconde su ropa allí, antes de salir con una toalla para ver a su hermano de rojo llegar...

La suerte le ha salvado otra vez... o casi esta vez, ¿cuantas veces mas le salvara las mentiras o la protección de su padre y primer amigo humano?....

CONTINUARA....

\-------------------


	3. Capitulo 3: Una noche fuera de control, atrapado... no recordar...

Otra noche ha pasado para la tortuga de azul, y su oculto deber como hermano cumplido y su persona con sus hermanos esta intacto, pero conociendo ahora al inesperado casey jones... le puede decir a uno de sus hermanos o a raph... puede decirlo a april.. vernon.. o hasta la jefa vincent... toda su vida colgaba de un hilo; una mano se posa en su hombro con amabilidad, mira al sensei con una taza de te en su mano.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira con generosidad - Toma un poco leonardo, ya el detective usagi me informo lo que paso con el joven jones, ahora el esta trabajando con el como entrenamiento de campo dicho por la jefa vincent, leonardo - dijo suavemente el ratón para sentarse frente a la tortuga.

Leonardo: Asiente y toma la taza - Gracias.. padre - dijo mas calmado.

Sensei splinter: Lo mira serio - Tus hermanos no saben nada aun y estoy seguro que el joven jones no dirá nada de esto a tus hermanos, como el ha guardado el secreto de nuestra existencia como la señorita oneil y el señor fendwirck - dijo suave.

Leonardo: Suspira - Si lose sensei.. pero... tengo miedo - dijo.

Sensei splinter: Lo abraza - Lose tienes miedo... yo tengo miedo que algo te pase cada vez que sales a eso, miedo que te atrapen, que te hagan mas daño - dijo con todas las razones que casi le hacen llorar.

Leonardo: Lo abraza mas - No me pasara nada papa... - responde como pudo y mira a los ojos oscuros pero brillantes de lagrimas del sensei se las seca con su mano - No se preocupe... soy fuerte y no dejare que algo les pase a ustedes - dijo para levantarse - entrenare un poco sensei - dijo sonriendo.

Se va a entrenar en la plataforma de siempre.. así sabrá que hacen sus hermanitos... aunque ir luego de un rato a su habitación sonaba bien, así preparara las cosas para esta noche donde debe ir atractivo... 

Razón para esto, ¨kame¨ es tan popular que hasta con millonarios o hijos de estos quieren una noche y le han estado buscando, y ya que estaba sin mas ¨sesiones¨ acumuladas puede atender a la lista mas rápido, aunque su forma de pago fuera... en números grandes en efectivo; gracias que la voz corre entre cada persona (delincuente o que se hace llamar buena persona), que hasta tiene imitadores... aunque algunos aparezcan muertos al mentir que realmente es el...

Mira a su alrededor, makey con sus vídeo juegos e historietas pasando su rato como todos los días irradiando su felicidad, donnie con sus experimentos, investigaciones e computadoras tratando siempre de saber el porque de todo, y por ultimo... raphael quien debería estar ejercitándose ahora en su ¨cueva¨; siente la mirada del de bandana rojo donde siempre estaba, al verlo sabe que esta de humor un poco ¨delicado¨ seguro no ha dormido nada o solo esta como siempre...

\- Con usagi y casey -

El detective estaba con su ¨compañero viernes 13¨ en un paseo de dejar las cosas claras, y usagi sabe por lo que leo le ha contado que casey es un peligro al ser el mejor amigo de raphael.. y si se le llega salir algo de leo.. no se lo perdonara a casey por decirlo y a raphael por herir al de azul...

Así que ahora estaban los tres tomando un café, solo casey, el señor conejo y el... su conejo era importante para la tortuga.. si le pasa algo a el pequeño mamífero no sabría como reaccionaria leonardo a su perdida siendo este su conejo terapéutico...

Usagi: Mira serio a los ojos de casey - No dirás nada a nadie.. como ya dije - su voz muy seria - Es peligroso para todos - dijo.

Casey: Con el ceño fruncido - ¿Que dijo?, no no yo no me iré y no dejare este caso - dijo con seriedad.

Usagi: Toma un sorbo de café - A leonardo le estorbarías y puedes confesar lo que viste, el no necesita mas cargas - dijo.

Casey: Mira a los ojos del hombre un poco mayor - Si el esta haciendo esto... y es por su ¨cuenta¨, es el hermano... de mi mejor amigo... no lo dejare... - dijo serio - Le ayudare en lo que pueda... - extiende su mano - El es familia y ellos no soportaran si algo le pasa, usagi yojimbo - dijo con su habitual actitud.

Usagi: Asiente, extiende su mano hasta la de casey - Bien... eso espero... casey jones - aprieta esta - Proteger a leonardo es proteger a su familia.. - dijo sonriendo un poco.

Casey: Asiente - Si los protegemos es mantener segura la ciudad - dijo de igual forma.

Los dos disfrutan de su café y el conejo blanco un buen tazón de zanahorias e agua fresca, con esto ya aclarado solo esperan a la noche..

\- En la noche luego del patrullaje -

La tortuga de azul sale de su habitación con sumo cuidado, no obstante, estaba el sensei splinter estaba viendo salir a su hijo en un traje tradicional japones de las geisha de colores azules para una chaqueta larga que tenia varios detalles de colores en la parte de atrás, tela blanca por delante con detalles de flores y mariposas en prendedores de cada uno de los colores de la familia; y debajo un kimono de color rojo largo.., aun conserva su leotardo y debajo de todo pero sobre el leotardo estaba el arnés con sus katanas en las manos de sensei estaba uno mas con una mariposa mas grande de color azul..

Sensei splinter: Sonriendo un poco triste - Nunca pensé en volverte a ver con ese hermoso traje - dijo con tristeza - Te vez hermoso.. leonardo - le pone el prendedor - Regresaras sano y salvo, lo se pero, esperare por ti toda la noche de ser preciso - dijo el viejo ratón besando la frente de leo.

Leonardo: Asiente sonrojado - Hai, padre.. - lo abraza - Volveré téngalo por seguro.. pero no se desvele, o, me sentiré mal... - une sus frentes como con sus hermanos se para en sus botas negras - Si pasa algo avisare lo mas rápido que pueda - dijo haciendo una reverencia, tomando el bolso donde se lleva lo que se gana.

Sin mas se va por la red de alcantarillas a donde le espera su primer cliente según el mensaje que recibió, se lleva con antelación una muda de su ropa de trabajo normal, le informa usagi que ya va saliendo; saca un sombrero que cubre su rostro como un velo..

\- En donde el puto + tos + ¨el famoso cliente numero 1¨ -

Se encuentra con el ¨cliente¨ o hombre asqueroso marrano, suben hasta la habitación donde era el acuerdo... solo que al entrar... ve a una niña no mas de 7 años con una imitación de lo que es su indumentaria normal su linda carita cubierta por un montón de verde que trataba de verse como su escamosa piel hasta donde ve en brazos y piernas..; se ha aguantado mucho de este hombre pero con esto se ha pasado de la linea....

Hombre mafioso asqueroso: Separa a lado de la niña - Bien ¨kame¨ estas radiante... con eso puesto y espero que por lo menos.. ella te ayude con ¨liberarte¨ - dijo con malicia a lo cual la niña se asusta un poco queriendo llorar.

Leonardo: Asiente y se quita su velo, aun conserva su bandana azul larga - Bien.. déjame ¨arreglarla un poco¨ - dijo serio viendo a la pequeña que estaba algo aterrada por el - Vamos chiquita, no tengo toda la noche - dijo caminando al baño de la pieza.

En ese lugar leo saca unas cosas, unos audífonos y su teléfono, marca a usagi para avisarle de antemano, mientras toma un paño con agua y se acerca a ella con cautela..

Leonardo: Se pone de rodillas - Hola.. no pienso hacerte daño... solo déjame quitarte eso.. debe ser molesto - dijo suavemente, ella se deja colocar el paño - Solo vamos a quitar esto que no va contigo - responde.

/Usagi= Voy en camino leo - responde - /

Niña: Un poco triste - No me hará nada, ¿verdad? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Termina con su carita - No, yo me encargo de ellos preciosa.. no dejare que lastimen a inocentes - responde para levantarse tomar los audífono e dárselo con su teléfono - No salgas hasta que yo venga... ¿entendido? - le mira quitándose su ropa de geisha.

Niña: Asiente escuchando música - Si kame - responde, aunque impresionada por que era una tortuga gigante real.

Deja el bolso con el dinero en el baño con la niña, y le da una paca antes...

Bueno en eso leo sale, la música e las luces cambian y hace de las suyas, golpeando al guardia que estaba en la puerta con una patada giratoria, bloqueando el golpe del otro guardia para lanzar-lo por la ventana y mira al jefe... se acerca si no fuera eque los guardias armados que resguardan la puerta estaban entrado hasta que les da una patada al primero que le hace golpear a los otros contra la pared; cierra la puerta y mira al pobre mafioso asustado con una pistola apuntándole.. leo solo sonrió y el hombre supo que estaba muerto.

\- Con usagi y casey en el estacionamiento del hotel que daba -

Cada uno en sus autos habiendo acordado para tener en caso de emergencia una forma de distraer, claro que han estado allí desde que leo fue llevado por el hombre, y mas por la llamada de leo que con binoculares donde se encontraban leo y su ¨cliente¨..

Casey: Mira con la boca abierta todo - Mierda - dijo.

Usagi: Lo golpea con su codo - Mas respeto novato - dijo.

Casey y Usagi: Ven al hombre que sale por la ventana - Diablos leonardo - dijeron los dos.

\- Luego con leo -

Entra al baño donde la niña curiosa juega con los prendedores de mariposas, cuando ve a leo se asusta y se los quita, pero el toma una de las mariposas de color fucsia y se lo pone en un cintillo azul que trae...

Leonardo: Se va vistiendo con toda su ropa - Te ves mas linda así.. - dijo suavemente - ¿Como terminaste aquí? - le pregunta mientras se pone su velo.

Niña: Lo mira curioso - ¿Usted es una tortuga real y eso para que sirven? - pregunta.

Leonardo: Asiente - Si soy una tortuga, una tortuga mutante, ninja... - dijo sonriendo - Me llamo leo - dijo.

Niña: Sonriendo un poco mas lo abraza para tocar los brazos y la cara de leo - ¡Wow! - dijo mientras leo le carga - ¿Adonde vamos? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Salta por la ventana - A llevarte a un lugar seguro - dijo.

Leonardo camina hasta que ve a casey y usagi, casey estaba impresionado por como estaba vestido leonardo quien en la guarida no parece tener esos gustos pero en este tiempo... era increíble el cambio de valiente líder sin miedo a una hermosa tortuga macho geisha, los saluda y ellos ven a la niña en brazos de leo, quien la deja sentada en el capo... busca darle el señor conejo..

Leonardo: Mira a usagi - Llévala con alguien que la cuide.. - dijo serio.

Usagi: Asiente y la mete adentro de su auto - Estarás bien pequeña, te llevare con tu familia.. - ve a leo negar - O con quien quiera cuidarte - dijo.

Niña: Mira a usagi feliz - ¡¿Con abuelito y abuelita?!, ¡llevo mucho que no los veo!, ¡por favor llévame con ellos! - suplica y el señor conejo hace su magia - ¡Eres tan suavecito!, ¡¿tiene nombre señor?! - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Sonriendo a la niña - Señor conejo - responde y mira a casey - Bien.. cuento contigo jones como soporte - dijo saltando a una alcantarilla.

Casey: Mira a todos lados - ¿¡Adonde fue!? - se pregunta.

Usagi: Asiente y le da un papel - Ve a este lugar jones, cuenta contigo - responde.

\- Con leonardo -

El ascensor se detiene en el ultimo piso, y al abrirse las puertas entra al pasillo, la única puerta de cristal estaban dos guardias en trajes quienes le dejaron entrar... hay muchas personas.. y en eso se acerca el que ha solicitado sus servicios; aunque todos los presentes se quedan su habla al verlo...

Hijo ¨príncipe¨ del millonario: Extiende una mano - ¡Ya era hora kame!, ¿como estas? - dijo y le quita el velo - ¡Ven que es lo que mi padre puede comprar! - le toma de la mano - Entra que esperas, ¿tienes sed?, pues toma algo - dijo.

En eso un mesero llega y le ofrece una taza pequeña con lo que era sake, sin ser descortés se lo toma... pasaba cada rato y el mismo mesero le daba para tomar mientras el estaba siempre cerca de su cliente... se comienza a sentir raro.. luego de ciertos tragos.... solo ve como se lo llevan a otro lugar.. mientras le desvisten y quitan sus armas e el bolso; sus dos teléfonos se descargan..................... estuvo horas.....

Ni usagi que era al primero que habla de primero con el, casey que solo sube al edificio con lo que le dijo usagi, pero solo ve a un chico corriendo fuera del lugar pero solo encuentra el peor escenario, o el sensei splinter, que se ha quedado dormido, saben que pasa con la tortuga de azul........ que no panda el cunico +tos+ que no cuando el pánico hicieron los tres sabedores del secreto..

\- En otro lugar -

La tortuga de rojo estaba bebiendo sin la compañía de su mejor amigo.. según que tiene cosas que hacer por lo que estaba solo, y que mas no le importa ya de por si esta muy borracho de todas formas iba de camino a la guarida..

Pero ve algo que a pesar de estar medio ebrio.. nota algo familiar... se acerca y... era leo, pero el estaba caminando un poco torpe e como.. si estuviera drogado con ropa diferente para el de rojo que no ha visto, se enoja y dejado llevar por la ira, pero como su borrachera no lo deja ni pensar, le toma de la bandana de su cabeza y lo lleva hasta la guarida..

Raphael lo lleva a dentro de la habitación o lo intenta mientras se gritan cosas que no parecen darse cuenta los menores pero hacen al sensei salir con katana en mano mientras se estaba alistando para buscar a leonardo como le han informado casey e usagi...

Se queda en shock al ver como leonardo y raphael se estaban gritando hasta que leo medio caminando torpe, lento y apunto de caerse sin que se pudiera sostener de algo se mete a dentro de su habitación.. igual lo hace el que sabe el sensei por el olor completamente del rojo ha bebido...

El sensei se ocupa que los dos puedan dormir mas tranquilos...

\- A la mañana siguiente muy temprano -

Sensei splinter: Acaricia con cuidado el caparazón de leo mientras este vomitaba todo el alcohol o cosas indecentes que ha tenido que tragar - Ya mi niño.. ¿no recuerdas nada? - e pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega - No sensei.. no recuerdo nada de lo que paso... - llorando también - No se que hice mas que dejarme.. no pude hacer nada o si pude.. no lo se - dijo llorando mas.

Sensei splinter: Lo abraza - Eso es bueno... ya paso, debes tener mas cuidado - dijo suavemente -( Espero raphael no se acuerde de nada también )- piensa consolando a leo.

\- Mientras que en el baño de los chicos mas tarde como a las 7 am -

La tortuga de rojo estaba votando todo lo que se bebió en la noche.. mientras que ni makey se burlara, donnie hiciera sus observaciones o leo le regañara, quien aun no puede recordar nada de lo que paso, pero actuaba como el hermano mayor y líder.. aunque estuviera desvelado..

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos mientras trata de meditar -( La noche se salio de control )- Cerrando sus ojos por la luz del baño :Raphael

Ambos tratan de recordar, aunque leo no dejara su beber...

CONTINUARA....

\------------------------


	4. Capitulo 4: Todo sigue igual, Investigando e sospechas algo.. interesante..

Ha pasado un mes y nada parece estar fuera de lo normal con respecto al incidente con los clientes, aunque desde luego solo fue la calma antes del desastre, pues unos días luego de este los medios no dejaban de hablar del misterioso asesinato ¨planificado¨, usagi advirtió de algo mucho peor... un vídeo que estaba circulando en las redes lentamente mientras buscaba su difusión entre las redes probables la pornográficas; lo atraparan claro, el detective usagi e casey... pues leonardo pensaba.. matarlo cuando pudiera... no recordaba mucho.

Estaban entrenando como normalmente haciendo las katas de ese día o bueno mas difíciles que antes, pero ven a quien ha estado entrenando mas que los tres menores juntos e incluso el preocupado sensei splinter, como era el lugar del líder del equipo leonardo debía estar siempre entrenando.

Sensei splinter: Golpea su bastón tan fuerte que leo se detiene - ¡Ya es suficiente! - alza la voz.

Los tres hermanos de rojo, naranja y morado se han detenido para ver al hermano mayor de azul que estaba quito arrodillado con sus katanas hacia adelante como.. si acabara con un enemigo imaginario..

Michelangelo: Preocupado por leonardo - ¿Leo, hermano estas bien? - le pregunta acercándose lentamente.

Donatello: Hace un escaneo rápido a leonardo - Todos sus signos vitales están normales, solo una leve taquicardia - se acerca al de azul - Leo, ¿has estado teniendo mas noches sin dormir?, ¿falta de apetito? o ¿algún dolor dificultad al- - pregunta pero leo niega.

Leonardo: Niega bajando sus katanas - Estoy bien... solo me deje llevar - se levanta antes de que le toquen makey y donnie.

Sensei splinter: Niega en silencio y suspira - Eso es todo por el día de hoy.. - dijo, los tres menores celebran - Hasta la tarde niños.. - se acerca a leonardo.

Raphael: Empuja a leo - ¡¿Ahora que mierdas te pasa sin miedo?! - le gruñe enojado - ¿Y si terminabas matando a uno de nosotros? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Baja la cabeza viendo que sus acciones eran.. fuera de lo normal - Solo estoy distraído.. - mira el sensei que asiente - Solo... - no sabe que decir -( No digas que paso, no digas que paso )- pensaba.

Sensei splinter: Toma de la mano a leonardo - Tenemos que hablar - dijo bajo - El día de hoy no saldrán a patrullar - dijo ganándose los ¨aww sensei¨ de molestia.

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai sensei - lo sigue mira a sus hermanos -( Lo lamento... chicos )- piensa triste.

Mientras el sensei splinter habla o consolaba a leonardo mientras le daba el sermón merecido con cariño y escuchando atento a lo que el de azul quisiera decirle, los otros tres se preguntaban que le pasaba a leonardo al ver que ya estaba unos tres días seguidos como... mas raro de lo habitual como líder.

Donatello: Con un pequeño aparato con patas - ¿No piensa que leo tiene algo, o si lo han notado? - ve a raph y makey quienes jugaban vídeos juegos.

Raphael: Trata de ganar y no romper el control en el proceso - Nos pudo haber matado o peor - dijo concentrado en vencer a makey.

Michelangelo: Moviendo sus dedos como si tu viera manos de un humano con reflejos nivel dios - Creo que matado hubiera sido lo peor - dijo haciéndole un combo a raph - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes raphie? - pregunta mientras evita que este le pegue.

Donatello: Mira a makey y raph - ¿Leo... no puede estar haciendo otras cosas? - dijo - Esta durmiendo mas y parece... mas encerrado en si - dijo.

Michelangelo: Alza los hombros - No lo se leo solo es leo - para ganarle a raph con un combo - ¡En tu cara raph! - dijo antes de esconderse detrás de donnie.

Raphael: Le tira el control a mkey - ¡Estúpido renacuajo hiciste trampa! - grita enojado y se levanta - Sin miedo haciendo cosas a escondidas.. quiero verlo por mi propia cuenta -( Pero qeu sueño mas raro tuve esa vez... pero, no eso no es verdad.. )- piensa pero se va.

Golpea el saco de boxeo pues... no ha logrado recordar mucho de ese ¨sueño¨ raro..

\- Con el sensei splinter y leonardo -

La tortuga de azul escucha las palabras de su padre lo estaba reprendiendo... como un niño pequeño con probabilidades muy grandes de provocar genocidio.. y como adulto o bueno adolescente de 17 años que aparenta..

Leonardo: Mira el suelo - Es... - suspira - Quiero encontrar o saber que me ha pasado esa noche - dijo apretando sus manos en puños.

Sensei splinter: Coloca sus manos en los tensos hombros de leonardo - He permitido muchas cosas por mi inexperiencia con respecto a protegerte, se que puedes defenderte solo pero... no dejare que sigas haciéndote daño - dijo lo mas seguro de sus palabras.

Leonardo: Lo mira en disgusto - ¿¡Que!? - niega - ¿Como conseguiremos lo que necesitamos, lo que necesita donnie, makey sus cosas o juegos y lo que raph se come para verse como un toro? - le mira al sensei - ¡Como me pide eso si yo los protejo, ya casi todos los criminales saben que existimos gracias a mi estupidez! - alza la voz.

Bueno leonardo aveces sacaba su lado agresivo en esos extraños casos cuando no entiende algo o le cuesta aceptar... pero el sensei no dejara que destruya lo que quiera y menos que se haga daño; lo hace quedar contra el suelo para acariciar el caparazón de este con cuidado.

Sensei splinter: Susurra - Sabes que te apoyo, te quiero como a cada uno de tus hermanos.. pero me temo que puedan hacerte mas daño, que sabemos el detective usagi, casey o yo si algo te hubiera pasado, si te hubieran secuestrado para fines... - no puede decirlo.

Leonardo: Se calma - Lo se pero... - mira al sensei y entiende su expresión - Hai padre... - lo abraza - Algún día diremos la verdad a los demás... pero, papa, sabes que le temo mas a ellos que lo que piensen todos los humanos en este mundo - dijo en susurro.

El sensei splinter consola a su pequeña tortuga de azul, si pudiera darle su infancia tan merecida y que debió estar intacta.. unos 15 minutos la tortuga mayor de azul sale sin mas otra vez...

\- Con casey y el Detective Usagi -

Los dos no pueden evitar estar impactados, pues por casi 32 dolares con 99 centavos por este vídeo era mas o menos ha dicho usagi varias veces que glorifican al llamado ¨kame¨, pero ahora deben sacarlo o mejor, eliminar totalmente a su proveedor...

Casey: Mira preocupado - A... leo... nardo... - mira el vídeo en shock.

Detective Usagi: Asiente - Si.. lo han drogado para hacer una orgía con el... - dijo serio viendo los expedientes de los fallecidos - Pero kame siempre encuentra la forma de salir - dijo sin mas, mira al conejo comer sus zanahorias.

Casey: Asiente pero ahora tiene una duda - ¿La jefa sabe de el? - pregunta.

Detective usagi: Mira a casey - Si pero no - dijo - Sabe de mi informante pero no como es, solo que el otro jefe no era tan ¨interesado¨ sobre quien da la información como esos amigos reporteros tuyos - dijo bebiendo un poco de te.

Casey: Sorprendido - ¿Como sabes de april oneil y vernon ferdwirck? - pregunta con su palo de hockey en mano.

Detective Usagi: Se rió un poco - Un detective tiene que saber todo... - suspira nostálgico - Recuerdo que cuando entre y encontré a leonardo por primera vez... - dijo.

Casey: Asiente - ¿Me estas contando de ti o de el líder leonardo? - pregunta.

Detective Usagi: Lo mira - Del verdadero leonardo y luego ¨kame¨ - dijo serio.

Jones guarda silencio permitiendo a usagi contar la historia de como encontró al pequeño mutante de bandana azul...

Detective usagi: Se sienta frente de casey - ¨ Fue en una de mis primeras tareas... buscar un informante o alguien que diera información fácil pero nunca encontré a quien hasta el¨ - dijo..

\- Flashback -

Era una redada para detener el trafico de personas para la explotación sexual, todos entramos a ese lugar, cuando estaba en ese edificio pude notar como alguien con un compañero trato de escapar y o seguí hasta que el auto avanzo pero dejo a alguien mas... en las alcantarillas.

Abre la alcantarilla e entra, saca su linterna y lo primero que ve es a la ¨pequeña¨ cubierta por una manta negra, completamente asustada por mi..

Detective Usagi: Mira a la figura encapuchada - ¿Estas bien, puedo ayudarte en algo? - se trata de acercar.

¿¿¿???: Se levanta - No estoy bien - se aleja.

Detective Usagi: Trata de ir tras ella pero escapa de su vista - ¿Quien eres? - pregunta.

Luego fue otro día unas cuantas semanas después mientras pasaba por las calles de la ciudad como unos hombres raros salían de un callejón muy amistosos, curioso entra con cuidado no era para el en sus días libres estar por estos lugares..

Cuando estaba al final del callejón sin salida... ve algo... o alguien, se acerca a la delgada figura que se cubre o bueno ya no lo hace con la manta, verde con escamas... pero estaba algo golpeado y herido..

¿¿¿???: Estaba llorando pero ve a usagi - ¿Q-quien es usted? - se echa atrás en el callejón - A m-master no le gusta-a que se ta-tarden, por f-favor váyase... no m-me lastime... - entre tartamudeos y lagrimas de dolor.

Detective Usagi: Se acerca - ¿Eres... una tortuga? - mira entre las delgadas piernas.. sangre - Déjame ayudarte - lo escucha gruñir y alejarlo o intentar hacerlo - Solo quiero ayudarte, ¿tienes mama o papa? - lo ve quedarse callado casi en shock - Se que tienes miedo pero trato de ayudar.. - mira que tiene temblores.

¿¿¿???: Mira a los ojos marrones oscuros del hombre - Q-quiero irme a casa.. - dijo en un hilo de voz - Con m-mis hermanitos... y papa.. splinter - dijo.

Detective Usagi: Asiente dando una pequeña sonrisa lo mas calmada que pueda pues nunca vez una tortuga humanoide en la ciudad - Bien, Me llamo usagi - dijo su nombre - Te han... - se muerde la lengua cuando ve bajar la cabeza del pequeño.

¿¿¿???: Se deja cargar por el hombre - M-mi nombre es.. leonardo - dijo en voz baja - Gracias.. señor.. usagi - dijo.

Entonces acepto llevar a un niño tortuga hasta su casa... pero se encuentran con su padre... quien al tener al niño en brazos este le agradeció, a la noche siguiente lo ve otra vez.. en otro lugar, pero el niño tortuga era muy retraído y siempre se escapaba para hacer... lo que era su deber como hermano y un ninja... 

Se comunicaba con el sensei por llamadas...

\- Fin del flashback -

Detective Usagi: Toma en manos al señor conejo - Bueno.. eso es todo.. - dijo - Conseguí al señor y los señores conejos.. - le interrumpe.

Casey: Lo mira con la boca abierta - ¿Eso es todo?, ¿ni makey, donnie o raph te descubrieron?, ¿por que el sensei splinter lo permitía? - preguntaba - ¿Y los señores conejos, cuantos mas de ellos hubo? - pregunta preocupado, ahora sabe lo que la reportera siente con respecto a los chicos.

Detective Usagi: Suspira - Eso lo sabrás cuando el sensei y leonardo decidan.. - dijo serio - Los señores conejos son otra historia, vamos debemos ir por unas cosas - dijo con el señor conejo - Estas pesado señor conejo, traiga la jaula jones - recuerda al novato.

Casey: Asiente siguiéndole - ¿Entonces no es el primer asesinato de leo luego de una...? - mira a usagi.

Usagi asiente mientras hablan con respecto al caso sin muchos detalles como: ¨tortuga¨, ¨ninja¨, ¨adolescente mutante¨...

\- En la noche mientras duermen los hermanitos -

Leonardo estaba ya arreglado con su ropa para su trabajo normal blanco.. en silencio sin sus botas pero una cola se enrosca en su torso y lo sienta en un sillón, la mirada seria del sensei splinter que estaba con respecto al castigo, bueno eso aplicaba igual forma al trabajo de leo para no salir.

Leonardo: Lo mira - Sensei splinter.. - dijo serio.

Sensei splinter: Igual de serio - He dicho que no saldrás jamas a prostituirte - dijo alzando un poco la voz pero pierde su mirada de frialdad - No quiero que algo mas te pase... - dijo firme.

Leonardo: Se acerca y queda de rodillas para abrazar al sensei - Atraparemos al desgraciado que grabo ese vídeo sensei y si tengo oportunidad - una mano le cubre la boca.

Sensei splinter: Para silenciarle - Te quiero temprano - dijo serio - Me llamaras cada media hora aunque estés en el coso ese - dijo sin entrar en detalles -( Era perturbador que explicara todo... y aun sigue haciéndolo )- piensa el sensei.

Leonardo: Asiente - Bueno adiós.. papa - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La tortuga de azul tuvo no una noche ajetreada pero si entre complacer a cada uno de los hombres con lo que querían, encontrándose con casey y el detective usagi para hablar un momento... ver el famoso vídeo y posponer todo en su agenda para llegar temprano, una una copia del vídeo...

Leonardo: Abraza al sensei - Estoy aquí papa - dijo serio pero como niño, aunque con unas pocas lagrimas.

Sensei splinter: Acepta el abrazo - Estas a salvo en casa otra vez.. - dijo toma la mano de la tortuga azul - Vamos a darte un buen baño, hijo mio - usando las palabras calmadas cuando esto sucedía.

Luego del baño para limpiar todo rastro de la indecencia que era la tortuga de azul llevar en sus hombros, como padre el haría lo que fuera por evitarlas pero nada es perfecto en el mundo, y el no puede proteger a sus cuatro hijos de ponerse en la misma situación..

\- Mientras en otro lugar -

Oscuro el lugar mientras alguien iluminado por una fuerte luz en la oscuridad no muestra mucho pero lo que si era la tentación de un particular vídeo que al abrirlo no le presto mucha atención por la necesidad mas grande que era complacer sus instintos o bueno pito.

¿¿¿???: Abre el canal y paga sin remordimientos - ¡Woow, una tortuga en cgi, ese actor se ganara una fortuna! - dijo en tono de voz moderado aprovechando en jalarse el ganso.

CONTINUARA.......

\-----------------


	5. Capitulo 5: Encontramos al culpable, ¡¿que eres que?!, Yo Soy kame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro amado kame se revelo...

Corre como puede para atravesar el camino de los estrechos pasillos del edificio ¨abandonado¨ siguiendo ese olor, ese ser que estaba poniendo su vida en juego, estaban las luces parpadeando por los problemas que ha causado para infiltrarse; era parte trabajo con un pastor y aparte permitirse ¨ser grabado e fotografiado¨, ya se había encargado del viejo verde ese que se creía un santo.

Ya estaba cerca de su ¨objetivo¨, puede oler su aroma asquerosa a cigarrillo y alcohol que dejo en la cámara con parte de su olor humano, era un callejón sin salida para este, solo una puerta frente a lo que era un salto de fe no tan bonito si es que realmente quiere escapar.. abre la puerta lentamente; era muy cobarde para saltar, comienza a emitir ronroneo y gruñidos juguetones.

Leonardo: Con paso suave e silencioso, olfateando todo y sin mas hace que hubiera salido para esconderse en la parte oscura de la habitación - ... - sus ojos estaban blancos en busca de venganza.

Hombre del vídeo: Sale de su escondite - Eso estuvo cerca - dijo en voz alta saliendo debajo de la cama pero algo lo empuja - ¡Déjame maldito animal loco! - trata e escapar.

Leonardo: Sentado en el abdomen del hombre con sus piernas evitando que lo pateara, una katana en sus manos - Me pagaras todos... todos estos, problemas - coloca la punta afilada en el espacio entre la clavícula del hombre quien estaba paralizado del miedo - Eres un asqueroso estorbo mas a este mundo - levanta la espada.

Con un mirar psicópata al revelar sus ojos azules brillando en complacencia en la poca iluminada habitación, una sonrisa pequeña mostrando un poco sus dientes y el bajar del arma pero...

Usagi: Con su arma la baja - Déjalo.. kame - dijo con voz seria pero suave.

Leonardo: Mira a usagi - Merece morir - susurra .

Hombre del vídeo: Se queda en shock - Lamento lo que te he hecho pero déjame vivir - suplicaba al sentir la punta filosa rozar su piel.

Casey: Con su arma - Por mas que yo quiera que el pague ¨kame¨ - dijo serio pero calmado, pero ocultando los nervios de apuntarle a la tortuga de bandan azul.

Leonardo: Gruñendo con molestia apunto de clavar el arma pero.. se quita moviendo su cola con enojo - Hagan lo que quieran - mira con desprecio al hombre.

Usagi: Saca sus esposas y levantando al hombre - Esta arrestado por posesión de pornografía en casi todos los medios y niveles, tiene derecho aun abogado, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usado en su contra - dijo con un tono estricto.

Casey: Lo ayuda pero mira a leo, pero ayuda a contener al hombre que trata de escapar - Pasaras un buen tiempo en prisión - ayuda a usagi a llevarlo.

Leonardo: Mira al hombre pero luego baja de la habitación en silencio.

La puerta del auto se cierra en la larga noche, el hombre aun intenta escapar, mientras usagi revisa que sea el material original, lo era y pudo ver como era realmente todo junto con casey; leonardo no estaba cerca al parecer, jugando con el conejo.

Usagi: Mira al hombre - Con todo lo que tenemos pasaras un mal rato - dijo con seriedad.

Hombre del vídeo: Mira a usagi - ¡¡Como piensas que te van a creer tengo contactos!! - dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Casey: Haciendo una llamada - Les tengo un trato, aja, solo un gran favorcito - dijo viendo al hombre cambiar a una de terror.

Leonardo: Saca un cheque, con el señor conejo en brazos - Para el favorcito - dijo con total malicia.

Usagi y casey: Asienten, mientras se escucha al hombre gritar y tratar de escapar como su dependiera de ello.

Leonardo: Mira al cielo - Debo regresar a casa - dijo serio, con cuidado dejando al conejo en su jaulita para darle un beso entre sus orejitas.

La tortuga se puede ir con calma por una vez mas y feliz, su problema fue resuelto... a quien trata de engañar, le hubiera encantado destripar al hombre y llenarlo de tantos hoyos que parecería juguete para perros.

\- En el departamento de april -

La mujer estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos en casa, aunque faltara leo, ahora que lo piensa bien desde que los conoce ¨formalmente¨, leonardo siempre se iba o no estaba con ellos; realmente eran contadas eran estas..

April: Mira a makey con cierta curiosidad - ¿Leo esta bien? - pregunta preocupada.

Michelangelo: Asiente con un poco de celos - Si esta con sus cosas de ser líder en casa - hace puchero - A penas pudimos escaparnos para venir a verte mi ángel - dice pero le jalan las cintas.

April: Riendo un poco - ¿Están seguros? - pregunta aun preocupada pero lo disimula.

Donatello: Asiente mostrando un vídeo en vivo de leonardo con el sensei - Están tomando te, y parece que leo esta escuchando lo que el sensei ha visto en las ultimas 24 horas - dijo viendo lo que repara.

April: Mira al de rojo.

Raphael: Cruzado de brazos molesto - No me mires que juro le meto su merecido - dijo con seriedad.

April: Niega - Las cosas no cambian - dice mientras va a la cocina a traer algunos dulces para los chicos -( Leonardo... )- no puede dejar de tener un extraño presentimiento.

Toma la bandeja y entra a la sala, donde los chicos estaban.. si ellos no le prestaban atención al líder, la próxima vez ella hablara con el, de alguna forma las veces que logra entablar una conversación es relacionado con cosas de termino ¨femenino¨..

\- En las alcantarillas esa noche -

La tortuga de bandana azul por suerte ha terminado todo su trabajo mucho antes de atrapar a su presa, ¿victima o victimario, acosador?, ahora estaba con algo cómodo o en realidad su vieja falda samurai..

Sensei splinter: Mas aliviado sonríe a su hijo mayor - Hiciste bien a perdonarle la vida - asintiendo, aunque un presentimiento le decía algo mas.

Leonardo: Con una sonrisa tranquilamente perturbadora - No estaba en mis planes dejarlo con vida - con voz inocente tomando su te.

El sabio ratón parpadea, conoce bien cuando su hijo no obtuvo lo que planeaba, sea como el líder, hermano mayor o relacionado al acto noble de su parte para cuidarlos e mantenerlos, nadie en la superficie entendería por su edad no se oponía a seguir haciendo ese ¨trabajo¨, el sensei sabe dos cosas si leo lo deja sera como darle la espalda a su familia y solo empeorara el peso sobre sus hombros..

La tortuga se permite escuchar lo que sensei tiene que decir, sobre tener cuidado, las cosas de siempre para protegerlo y darle cariños como niño chiquito que para el sensei era, ademas leonardo consulta con el sensei la posibilidad que señor conejo pasara unas noches con el; algo que el sensei accedió pero solo si lo cuidaba e trataba bien, hablo el ratón con usagi al respecto hace unas horas..

\- En la mañana temprano del día siguiente en la guarida -

Michelangelo: Deja de leer su comic dando un bocado a su hotcake - Leonardo esta feliz hoy - viendo con una sonrisa a su hermano quien estaba haciendo el desayuno para el sensei e el mismo.

Leonardo: Asiente - ¿Por que no estaría feliz? - dice normal -( A quien engaño... aun quiero que corra sangre de viejos verdes )- en su mente se permite tener su mirada feliz.

Donatello: Deja su periódico - Estabas muy cansado, junto con el insomnio o el cóctel que tienes junto con el estres del liderazgo entiendo que estés de malas - Lo miran - ¿Que?, es cierto - responde en su defensa.

Raphael: Con revista porno en mano - Siempre estas como si no te la hubieras jalado o te hubieras metido mal una verga - con la boca llena de su cereal.

Leo, donnie y makey lo miran al ver que era lo que tiene el rojo en mano, este de lo mas normal como si un cuarto se tratara..

Raphael: Mira a donnie, makey e leo - Hay que fomentar la lectura - continua con su pagina sobre un misterio en varias paginas importantes sobre la eliminación de un vídeo - Makey como que te quitaron con la que te jalas el ganso - dijo con una risa arrogante.

Leonardo: Se cruza de brazos - Este no es lugar para estas cochinadas raph - dijo serio.

Donatello: Mira a raph - Se supone que la cocina es para comer - dijo serio, pero raph toma su ¨libro¨, el periódico y el comic e lo tira al agua.

Leonardo: Con sus dedos en el puente de su nariz - No me refería a eso - dijo con molestia en su voz.

Michelangelo: En su caparazón - Ya lo iba a terminar - se escucha su lamento.

En el dojo, aunque raph estuviera enojado por la reprimenda de leo por su no tan ¨conveniente solución¨, buscar un periódico nuevo para el sensei splinter e un reemplazo para el comic de makey que no era nada barato en sus buenas condiciones.

Sensei splinter: Comiendo su omurice perfecto - Hagan sus katas hijos míos - les da la orden.

Raphael, dontello y michelangelo: - Aaaaaaaw sensei... - se van por sus cosas.

Leonardo: Asiente con una sonria - Hai oto-san - se va por sus katanas.

El sensei estaba feliz por que su hijo estaba de buen humor, y su rendimiento en el entrenamiento fue el mejor junto a sus hermanos, controlados y siendo un mismo ser los cuatro con cada movimiento en su arte marcial; el sensei estaba orgulloso de sus hijos.

\- En la noche del patrullaje -

Leonardo: La ciudad estaba siendo añada por las gotas de la fría lluvia - Debemos regresar... - ordena.

Michelangelo: Se cruza de brazos - Vamos con april ella nos dará un refugio mientras pasa la lluvia - dijo emocionado - Podemos preguntarle si puede pedir mi comic y le pagaremos por eso - aunque recibió una mirada estricta de leo - Me callo - dijo.

Donatello: Se acomoda los lentes - Ella esta preocupada por ti deberías ir con nosotros - dijo como mediador.

Raphael: Resopla - De seguro el tiene que irse a ver con alguien - dijo con malicia.

Leo aprieta sus manos en puños..

Leonardo: Asiente - Vayan con april - les dijo dándose media vuelta - Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la guarida.. - estaba enojado -( Vayan a divertirse )- piensa desanimado -( No tienen una lista que atender o venderse a hombres )- se recuerda.

Raphael, donatello y michelangelo: Ven a su hermano irse.

Raph mira a el camino que ha tomado leo una ultima vez antes de acompañar a sus hermanos menores, leo estaba escondiendo muchas cosas de ellos, no se detiene de sospechar estas cosas; ¿tendrá una enamorado o el líder sin miedo es del otro lado?, ¿unirse al clan del pie?, leo no los traicionaría... ¿o si?..

\- En un callejón luego de un rápido de ropa por parte de leonardo -

Estaba con el señor conejo en brazos, aun se encontraba molesto por las palabras de sus hermanos.. pero tiene razón en hacerlo por ellos, no se deben enterar, pero el remordimiento a si mismo solo crece mas y mas..

Usagi: Mira preocupad a leo - ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunta.

Leonardo: Niega, mientras vuelve en si para dejar al conejo en su jaula - Todo bien - miente muy bien mientras se arregla su gran ropa de la otra vez ya limpia.

Usagi: Asiente aunque algo no le gustaba - Llevare a señor conejo a la guarida - dijo serio pero amistoso.

Leonardo: Emocionado - Hai, me tengo que ir - justo a tiempo suena el celular del trabajo.

Usagi: Lo mira - Me tienes cuando necesites leo, lo sabes pequeño azul - dijo con el conejo en la jaula extiende un paraguas tradicional - No te vayas a mojar o no tendrás que ponerte y me deberás de esperar para llevarte algo de ropa - dijo como hermano mayor.

Leonardo: Lo mira con una sonrisa pequeña y fija su vista en la salida del callejón - うさぎおにいちゃん愛してる (Usagi onii-chan te quiero) - dijo de espaldas a este con la sombrilla e sombre con velo.

El hombre suspira no con alivio, mira al conejo y comienza su descenso hasta donde era la guarida donde vivía su amigo de bandana azul..

\- En la guarida rato después -

Mira a su amigo blanco de orejas largas en su jaula mientras acepta con gusto la taza de te del viejo ratón quien por su silencio se puede saber que estaba preocupado, era compresible realmente, leonardo estaba en el punto mas alto de la inestabilidad; hormonal, mental, físico... muchos problemas que tiene con lo que ha vivido a lo largo de su vida..

Usagi: Mira al sensei splinter - Leonardo, podrá salir de ese mundo cuando se sienta lo mas seguro, por los momentos necesitara mas ayuda terapéutica y psicológica, casi mata al sospechoso - dijo con seriedad.

Sensei splinter: Asiente un poco cansado - Leonardo tiene muchos problemas, si se hubiera resuelto... - sus orejas se mueven - Debe irse detective - dijo tomando la jaula del conejo y la lleva a su habitación.

Cuando regresa a la sala ve a donnie e makey secarse de su paseo por el tobogán, estaba preocupado de que vieran al hombre desconocido para ellos, nunca lo han visto y no esperaba que conocieran aun desconocido que conoce a leonardo por dudosas formas..

Donatello: Ve al sensei - Sensei, ¿leonardo ya llego? - pregunta curioso.

Michelangelo: Asiente interesado - Dijo que fuéramos a que april y el estaría en casa, por lo que veo - viendo a su alrededor - No esta.. - dice.

Sensei splinter: Asiente ocultando el nerviosismo - Si estaba cansado y se fue a dormir - dijo con calma - ¿Donde esta raphael?, pregunto ahora si se puede saber, ya que leonardo siempre los envía juntos - pregunta serio.

Donatello y michelangelo: Sudando frió - El.. el se separo estaba aburrido - con nervios.

Unos cinco minutos luego se pueden ver como los dos estaban limpiado la guarida con unos cepillos de dientes a lo militar.. mientras se ayudan con un balde de agua que deben rendir hasta la próxima hora para poder rellenarlos..

Sense splinter: Viendo a los dos menores no puede evitar preocuparse por leonardo -( No tardes hijo mio )- piensa preocupado.

Mientras el decida conveniente este ¨hashi¨, espera que se cansen los menores para que cansados pueda permitirle a leo escabullirse a su habitación.. solo le preocupa en que momento vendrá raphael...

\- Con leonardo y su trabajo -

Estaba caminando al edificio donde le han indicado que era el encuentro, era algo lujoso la verdad pero no estaba interesado en eso, debe terminar rápido o si no se darán cuenta los cabezas huecas estos que su líder se revuelca con el líder de las tortugas que le han frustrado mas los planes que el clan del pie; el viejo líder sabe que si dice algo al respecto le pasara como a la mujeres que unía de vez en cuando a sus sesiones de final feliz..

Kame(Leonardo): Frente a la puerta del club - Soy kame - dijo solamente.

Dragones purpuras: Parpadean revisando unas cosas - Adelante - le abren.

Se encontraba mucha gente pero suerte habían guarde espaldas para llevarlo a la sala vip donde estaba en silencio un hombre, una mesa de te y unos bocadillos e comida en general asiática perfectamente colocados junto con los utensilios, una noche ¨romántica de negocios¨; se quita el sombrero cuando cierran la puerta, se quita las botas y de forma obediente se sienta a lado del hombre..

Kame(Leonardo): Con la mirada baja concentrado - ¿Mucho trabajo ¨amo¨? - le sirve alcohol con elegancia e delicadeza.

Líder de los dragones purpuras: Bebe viendo a su ¨sirviente¨ - No mucho - le acaricia la mejilla con sus frías manos - Para verte - su mano baja hasta el cuello de leo y le abre el kimono un poco.

Kame(Leonardo): Se queda quieto deja que lo toque mientras continua sirviendo la comida en un plato - Como guste amo - dijo en susurro tratando de no temblar.

Líder de los dragones purpuras: Su mano sube hasta tocar suavemente la barbilla de leo y tener un beso algo apasionado, este se intenta resistir, se separa - Ese vídeo tuyo me dio algunas ideas.. no te preocupes no te voy a grabar ni nada, kame.. - susurra para tomar un bocado y con su otra mano sostener el vaso.

Kame(Leonardo): Sale de su trance de miedo para servir apenado - L-lo siento amo.. - tiene miedo cuando escucha esa risa algo maliciosa.

Se concentra rápidamente, no obstante, el hombre no le deja de tocar su cuello, su pecho, caderas o hasta el caparazón, su cola se mantiene oculta, la única parte de su cuerpo que verdaderamente no le gusta que osen tocar..; se escucha algo extraño viniendo de arriba, cubre a su cliente mientras el techo sede..

\- Con raphael -

Estaba infiltrado en uno de esos cluebs, se separo de donnie e makey por que le molestaban en cada momento, la ventilación era frágil pero era una cosa que un padre nuestro no arregle, volviendo a su infiltración mas maestra que atentar a la estación de policías...

Raphael: Viendo por las rendijas - ¿Ese viejo donde estará metido? - se pregunta.

Según uno de sus tantos lacayos el señor poderosisimo de los dragones purpuras estaba en la ciudad en una cita con su sirvienta sexual para irse otro mes a su país, diablos este viejo chino si tiene plata...

Raphael: Viendo en una parte silenciosa, escucha una conversación formal - Entonces estas aquí, mejor que sin miedo raph - se dijo.

Solo puede ver al hombre su acompañante estaba muy alejado, intenta acercarse a ver quien era pero siente como tiembla donde se encontraba, intenta escapar de lo que seria posible asesinato, pero se viene abajo con todo..

\- Justo en ese momento cuando el techo cede -

Cuando la nube de polvo se dispersa, leo ayuda a su cliente y se asegura que estuviera bien, mira al desastre pero... alguien lo ve sorprendido y el estaba igual; ninguno esperaba que el otro estuviera en este lugar..

Raphael: Parpadea al ver a leonardo con esa ropa rara pero elegante un poco descuidada - ¿¡Leonardo!? - pregunta sin creerlo.

Leonardo: Con miedo - ¿¡R-raphael!? - solo puede decir.

Raphael: Mira el hombre y luego a leo - Tu... - estaba en shock.

El terror invade a leo mientras la confusión invade a raph, ambos se levantan, bueno el hombre y raphael que estaba ahora en ira se acerca amenazante, este tiene una espada que raph manda a la verga de un solo bloqueo que se clava el arma en la pared.

Líder de los dragones purpura: Parpadea viendo la pared donde estaba un viejo cuadro de sus ¨años dorados¨.

Leonardo: Se levanta e intenta acercarse pero le toman de su bandana - ¡He-! - le dan una cachetada.

Raphael: Lo jala aun sin importa lo que fuera a decir - ¡Nos vamos a casa te guste o no! - alza la voz.

No puede medir su fuerza mientras se lleva a leo como si fuera un costal de papa siquiera, pero la rabia que sentía no era normal, esperaba que el de azul lo traicionara de muchas formas menos de esta, leo intenta escapar o intentar de razonar pero raph no escucha y lo fuerza a ir con el a la guarida, desgarrando un poco su traje..

\- En la guarida -

La guarida estaba en calma, como se puede decir en las propagandas de vida silvestre, mientras se reproduce música de esos comerciales la tortuga de morado hace inventario de las cosas; lo que hace una apuesta con el sensei..

Michelangelo: Haciendo puchero - Doonnniiiiiee - dice con suplica - Revisa el vídeo que descargue no se quiere ver bien - con ojos llorosos.

Donatello: Con lápiz y cuaderno en manos - Conectarlo en la computadora ya termino - dijo con calma.

Michelangelo: Con cierta irritación - ¿Puedes hacerlo rápido?.. necesito - hace movimientos con sus manos de forma insinuadora.

Donatello: Con una vena en su calva - ¿Dime que no es porno? - el lápiz se rompe.

Pero en eso escuchan alboroto cuando por la puerta aparece leonardo semi-vestido... con raph furioso quien lo lleva del nudo de su bandana como si fuera por el cabello, hasta que lo tira al suelo de concreto..

Leonardo: Se acomoda la poca ropa que tiene gracias a la brusquedad de raph -T-te lo puedo explicar r-raph - dijo en tono suplicante.

Raphael: Lo patea haciendo que su caparazón se resbale con el concreto de forma dolorosa - ¡¿Que eres una puta de mierda leonardo, te estabas revolcando con el enemigo para tu placer?! - grita apretando sus puños.

Sensei splinter: Sale con una katana - ¡¿Que esta sucediend-?! - se paraliza al ver a leo y los res menores.

Michelangelo y donatello: Parpadeando - ¿Q-que que? - sin poder creerlo.

Su hermano mayor estaba allí, sentado, con ropa algo erótica japonesamente hablando con todos esos detalles e prendedores en lo que se puede enganchar junto con el poco maquillaje que lleva en su rostro, algunas pertes de su ropa hecha jirones, con algunos morados y una que otra mordida algo pequeña para ser de raph si se estaban peleando; pero la seriedad e miedo de leo junto con la rabia, ira e seriedad de raph eran los detonantes.

Leonardo: Tiembla - P-puedo explicarlo - se levanta serio.

Raphael: Lo mira conteniendo un poco su rabia - Habla - dice solamente demandante.

Leonardo: Sus manos estaban temblando, suspira - Es cierto... me estoy vendiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no es como si quisiera hacerlo desde niño.. - mira al suelo susurro la ultima palabra - Debo de protegerlos y que no les falte nada, lo hice por que era mi deber como su hermano, por el deber de un ninja - dijo con su voz firme mientras mira a los ojos amarillos de raphael.

Sensei splinter: Separa a los dos - Podemos hablar de esto de forma calmada, se que es duro para ustedes justo en estos momentos - trata de calmar a leo y a raph a la vez.

Raphael: Mira a leo y luego al sensei - ¿Usted sabia? - ve como el sensei asiente.

El silencio en la guarida era el balde mas helado de sus vidas, y era el hecho de que leonardo se vendía a cambio.. de lo que fuera e el sensei tenia conocimiento y lo permitió las ocasiones que fueran para ellos era... 

Michelangelo: Mira a leonardo - ¿Es una broma, dime que es una broma?, ¿verdad leo? - pregunta pero solo ve a leonardo callado.

Donatello: Se quita los lentes le dolía la cabeza - Era por eso que estabas cansado, fatigado... con insomnio - se pone los lentes - Pudiste haber dicho desde antes, ¡te hubiéramos podido ayudar con lo que sea que te hiciera mal leonardo! - la rabia se hace cargo.

Raphael: Se acerca a leo, sus ojos blancos y lo agarra del kimono para darle un golpe en la cara - Si estabas con el líder de los dragones purpuras mientras el te quitaba la ropa que mas voy a pensar, ¿con quien mas has andado de zorra? - le grita y gruñendo a la vez.

Se escuchan gemidos desde las computadoras de donnie y justamente el protagonista en medio de esa gran cantidad de gente era la tortuga de ojos azules, leonardo quien no parece importarle que le toquen o hicieran con su cuerpo, parece disfrutarlo.. todos ven hasta leo; no sabia exactamente que le habían hecho pero allí estaba..

Michalangelo: Con algunas lagrimas de rabia - ¡Eres realmente tu en el vídeo! - lo empuja - ¡Nos has mentido en toda nuestra vida para que continuaras con tu cochinadas! - grita golpeando a leo en el pecho quien estaba llorando en silencio.

Donatello: Separa a makey de leo quien no ha echo nada - Makey - le pone una mano en la boca de este, estaba molesto pero estaba preocupado por el de azul - Ya esta mal emocionalmente.. - intenta calmar al naranja.

Raphael: Le da una patada a leo en el estomago haciendo que caiga de rodillas - Deja que makey diga lo que quiera, después de todo no es mentira al realidad - viendo como leo se retuerce de lo fuerte que fue.

Michelangelo: Se logra soltar de donnie y se acercaba - ¡¿Como puedes ser nuestro líder sino confías en nosotros?! - grita desesperado.

Del cuarto de sensei sale una cosa blanca corriendo justo a lo brazos de leo, quien estaba temblando de rodillas en el suelo mientras mas alzaban la voz los menores, los recuerdos asquerosos desde niño... todo... su vida era un desastre..

Sensei splinter: Trata de que se calmen - Bajen la voz ahora mismo que asustan mas a su hermano o les tendré que cerrar la boca con cinta adhesiva - con su bastón en mano los señala.

Un fuerte sonido de crujido y salpicadura se escucha, todos miran en shock a leonardo cubierto de sangre y tripas de lo que era el pobre conejo blanco que estaba aun en sus brazos mientras este tiembla con mas lagrimas..

Leonardo: Abraza mas el cuerpo del pequeño animal - ... L-lo s-siento.... - susurra entre lagrimas su voz quebrada como la de un niño - T-todo esto es.... mi culpa - dijo abrazando a su amigo.

Sus hermanos por primera vez lo ven llorar por... un pequeño animal... era mucha nueva información, para una sola noche mientras la rabia aun sigue latente en los chicos por esta traición si se puede llamar así; el sensei va rápido a consolar a leonardo.

Usagi: Al ver la escena con leonardo - Leonardo-san - estaba impactado al ver el conejo en los brazos apretados contra el cuerpo de la tortuga -( No otra vez )- piensa asustado.

Casey: Se interpone entre los chicos y sensei quien trata de calmar a leonardo - ¡¿Como pudieron?! - estaba enojado -( Se supone que son familia )- estaba en posición de defensa.

Raphael: Resopla con un amenazador gruñido y su cola moviéndose lado a lado - No es tu problema jones - mostrando sus dientes al hombre nuevo - ¿Ahora nuestra guarida es tu prostíbulo? - le pregunta enojado -( ¿Que mas escondes, he, prosti-leo? )- apretando las manos en puños.

Casey: Le apunta a raph con el palo de hockey - No deberías molestar al detective que ayudo a leonardo todo estos años - Sonando amenazante.

Donatello: Estaba con una crisis del deber, por un lado sus emociones al respecto y por la otra su deber como medico de la familia - ... Leo.. - se intenta acercar pero el hombre de rasgos japoneses se interpone.

Usagi: Con su arma hace que donnie retroceda - Ya han hecho mucho por hoy - dijo serio, y no se intimido cuando raph se puso enfrente a sus hermanitos - Tenia grandes esperanzas en ustedes tres no le darían la espalda - dijo con dureza.

Michelangelo: Parpadea - ¿Disculpe?, esa zorra fue quien acabo con la familia - señala a leo, le golpea una sandalia entre las piernas.

Sensei splinter: Hace que leo suelte el cuerpo del noble animal - Vamos leonardo.. a darte un baño - dio suavemente.

Leonardo: - Papi.. mate al señor conejo... - murmuraba con miedo bajando la cabeza cuando ve a usagi - Gomensasi... lo mate.. - murmura mientras se levanta.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - Vamos a darte un baño de burbujas - dijo con cariño haciendo a un gran lado su disgusto por los otros mal portados quelonios.

El sensei splinter se lleva a leonardo a limpiarse el accidente, lo era en verdad, nada de esto tuvo que pasar de esa forma... y leonardo parece haber quedado en que era un niño pequeño, intento que tuviera un infancia pero el mismo leo se lo negaba y mas su adolescencia, todo por ese maltrato para salvarlos la vida, ahora era un adolescente que es un niño; era su forma de sobre llevar las cosas, la otra era mas agresiva y no quiere que se descontrole justo en estos momentos, o pierda la conciencia de sus actos como lo que llevo a la muerte a unos ¨clientes¨ a lo largo de su niñez.

Leonardo: Viendo que el agua tenia algunas partes o tonalidades rojas e rosas - Soy un monstruo, soy asqueroso... una zorra, una puta... mis hermanos tienen razón en no quererme, en odiarme soy un asco - se rasguña sin querer merece dolor, dejando de hacerlo mientras el sensei lo bañe con cuidado y mas por todos los golpes.

Sensei splinter: Besa a frente de leo - No eres nada de eso, no eres nada de eso leonardo - lo mira serio - ¿Recuerdas cuando el señor usagi te encontró y te encontré cerca? - hace que lo mire y asiente - Pues pase lo que pase yo te amo tanto como a tus hermanos, te protegería pasara lo que pasara como tu nos proteges - lo abraza con unas lagrimas - Aun eres mi niño chiquito, mi pequeña tortuga de ojos tan azul como el mar - dijo con suavidad.

\- Con los chicos -

Raphael: Con un palillo en su boca viendo al nuevo ¨hombre¨ - ¿Si no eres¨cliente¨ que eres? - lo intenta provocar - ¿Y te haces llamar amigo jones? - sus sais en manos.

Donatello: Viendo con sincera lastima al conejo, con cuidado moviendo estos - Esto no tuvo que pasar.. - metiendo los restos en una caja.

Michelangelo: Cruzado de brazos con sus audífonos viendo su teléfono.

Casey: Suspira - Es increíble, ustedes no saben nada de su hermano y se hacen llamar familia - escribiendo un mensaje a april, escucha gruñidos.

Usagi: Toma la caja con el cuerpo de señor conejo - No hay que perder el tiempo casey - dijo dando una seña, se quita los guantes que lleva - Hay que conseguir otro conejo terapéutico y rápido - sin mirar las caras de dudas de los hermanos, era seguido por casey.

\- Con leonardo en su habitación -

En la habitación de la tortuga de azul, el sensei le trato de vestir pero este no quería mientras aun asustado y nervioso, no nervioso realmente estaba aterrado, echándose la culpa de todo por todo lo malo que le ha hecho pasar a su sensei, amigo usagi y a sus hermanos.

Leonardo: Viendo todo el desastre que hay en su habitación mas que nada en las armas en los estantes - Papi.. ¿Puedes matarme?, no quiero molestar a los demás - con voz llena de inocencia.

Sensei splinter: Niega mientras lo abraza aun cuando su corazón se apriete y su garganta tenga un gran nudo - No mi niño, tu no tienes la culpa, solo cumpliste con tu deber y honor de ninja - acariciando el caparazón en pequeños círculos.

Lentamente leonardo se queda dormido al fin, el sensei solo debe esperar para darle su merecido a los supuestos ¨hijos menores¨ que fueron tan crueles con leonardo.

\- Unos días después -

Leonardo aun estaba llorado en silencio en su habitación, no ha salido o comido nada, el sensei splinter estaba mas preocupado por el estado catatónico de leo, como cuando fue... era el mismo estado ausente.. y actuando como niño pequeño..

Sensei splinter: Le acerca una cuchara con sopa pero este no parece responder - Mi niño debes comer o te enfermaras - dijo con preocupación.

Leonardo: Sentado como un cuerpo sin vida - Tiero a señol conejo - dijo aun ausente.

Sensei splinter: Suspira - El detective usagi esta haciendo lo posible para que el señor conejo regrese - dijo con calma.

El conejo estaba muerto, leonardo lo sabe bien, no es la primera vez que por una crisis nerviosa pasa un accidente, cada uno de los señores conejos dieron sus vidas por que su hijo de ojos azules estuviera calmado o controlado..

Leonardo: Mirando a la nada - ¿Por que estas con algo sucio como yo? - pregunta inocente.

Sensei splinter: Un nudo se hace en su corazón - Porque te quiero, todos te queremos, hijo mio - lo abraza como puede.

Leonardo: Solo se deja, estaba triste, se ha lastimado pero mas le lastimaba - Mis hermanitos no me quieren, soy algo sucio para ellos, doy asco.. - dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas - Papi.. quiero al señol conejo - murmura entre lagrimas.

\- Mas tarde ese día -

La reportera estaba preocupada, recibió un mensaje del sensei suplicando su ayuda debido a un problema, no quiso entrar en detalles pero que era relacionado a leo.. eso la hizo dejar completamente el reportaje mas importante del año; con ayuda de vern pudo hacer este escape posible.

April: Casi cae por sus tacones de fino tacón - ¡¿Donde esta leonardo?! - pregunta.

Raphael: Resopla haciendo sus pesas - ¿Ahora resulta que eres su clienta? - pregunta.

April: Lo mira ofendida - ¿Que?, no se de que hablas, ¿que esta pasando y en donde esta leonardo? - pregunta.

Donatello: Tomando jugo de cartón - En su cuarto seguro planeando su siguiente noche loca de seguro - dijo con malicia.

April: En shock - Eso no responde mis preguntas, ¿por que no ayudan a leo? - su voz era firme.

Michelangelo: Leyendo uno de sus comics con irritación - Lo que pasa april es que leo es una puta - sin despegar su vista del comic.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, fuera verdad o mentira estas palabras, leonardo era el mayor..

April: Con un abanico que le dio el sensei, rompe el comic por la mitad - ¡Ahora si me dirán que es lo que pasa! - con su abanico en mano.

Michelangelo: Se levanta molesto - Pues no nos importa lo que le pase a ese zorra - recibe una cachetada.

April: Lo mira serio - No vuelvas a decir eso, el es tu hermano mayor, michelangelo - le amenaza.

Donatello: Mira a la reportera - Mira quien habla, si tu reportaje hablaba sobre el misterio de un vídeo porno que desapareció de todas las redes - dijo con claro sarcasmo.

April: Mira perpleja a donnie - No me refiero a eso, el se preocupa muchos por ustedes, de seguro hay una buena razón para que sucediera ¨eso¨ - trata de razonar.

Raphael: Deja sus pesas - Si, la buena razón de que sin miedo se dejara hacer esas cosas, o bien, le gustaba salir para hacer esas cosas, podríamos decir que le gusta las vergas por la cola - dijo con ira aun latente.

Sensei splinter: Con su bastón hace que se callen los tres menores ahora rebeldes - ¡Basta! - ellos se alejan de april.

El sensei le explica como puede mientras, llama a la puerta de leo.. no recibe repuestas..

April: Toca con cuidado - ¿Leo? - pregunta.

Leonardo: - Hairu -.

April: Entra con cuidado - Leo... - se queda sin palabras.

Su habitación estaba.. vuelta un desastre en todo el sentido de la palabra, las macetas con todo y bonsais echo pedazos, la estantería destruida junto con los libros e algunas paginas de estos por todos lados; y entre las sabanas e mantas vueltas tirones un leo viendo a la nada..

Leonardo: Mira la puerta - ¿Vienes a burlarte? - era mas como una invitación a hacerlo.

April: Niega para sentarse a su lado - El sensei splinter me mando, esta muy preocupado por ti.. - dijo con amor y calma.

Leonardo: Mira el suelo - Soy una prostituta desde que era niño, me ganaba el dinero para todos, para mis hermanos, nada mas quería que me quisieran aun sabiendo la verdad, pero, mis hermanos me odian... - su voz casi rompe en llanto aunque perturbadamente inocente.

April: Lo abraza con algunas lagrimas - Nadie te odia, todos te queremos leonardo - dijo, al ver ciertas marcas en sus muñecas sin algún equipo o armadura.

Leonardo: Mira al techo - Todos mienten... - susurra.

April comienza a tratar sus heridas, eran mordidas o cortes, pero al ver mas allá su piel escamosa estaba con algunos moretones o chupetones recientes cerca de su cuello, uno que otro golpe en el brazo o las piernas, junto con lo que parece ser el encierro de su mente como un niño pequeño; le ha contado la verdad y lo que mas quería, seguia siendo un niño.. un niño puro.

\- Con raph, donnie y makey -

La tortuga de rojo estaba golpeando de forma implacable al muñeco de practica, como si se tratara del mismo destructor hasta que lo logra sacar de su soporte y que la arena se desparrame por el suelo..

Michelangelo: Amargado viendo a raph - Primero leo de zorra haciéndose de vistima y ahora april esta haciendo no se que cosas con el aparte de que hizo mierda mi comic - resopla con fastidio.

Donatello: Tecleando escuchando a su hermanito - Te lo ganas por hablar de mas - dice pero igual estaba.. traicionado, los engañaron.

Raph toma una botella de agua en la cocina, mirando lo silencioso que estaba la habitación de leonardo se intenta acercar para darle sus buenos putazos merecidos a esa zorra azul, pero el sensei rápidamente le tira una sandalia mientras terminaba de limpiar los restos del señor conejo que en su santo cielo descanse.

Raphael: Regresa con su botella y se sienta - ¿Que tenemos? - pregunta irritado.

Michelangelo: Viendo la pantalla de donnie - Mas o menos viendo que se puede recuperar - dice con desgano -( Mi waifu virtual resulto ser mi hermano mayor )- se repetía en su cabeza.

Donatello: Reproduce el vídeo de dos horas a bajo volumen - Diablos - se caen sus lentes.

Raphael: Con la boca abierta - Es una perra loca - viendo como se puede abrir para tantos a la vez.

Michelangelo: Emocionado - Viene mi parte favorita - dijo cuando aparece una mujer - Le gustan grandotes.. - por mas que fuera asqueroso era atractivo aun el sexo para ellos.

Donatello: Viendo que leo no parece reaccionar - Parece que no le gusta... - murmura, estaba cambiando de idea.

Raphael: Le coloca la mano en el hombro - ¿¡Como que no lo esta disfrutando!?, esa perra le dan por todos lados mira bien donnie - leo parece venirse varias veces e gemir poco - Los provoca así cuatro ojos, se hace el difícil como toda la perra diva que es - dice cruzado de brazos.

En eso escuchan alguien llegando era casey y el bobonardo 2.0 o sera perranardo ahora, si suena bien, zorranardo, putanardo, el revolcanardo o chupavergasinmiedo, puede contar los pensamientos raphael junto con donnie e makey, ya estaban por decirle al sensei que lo saque del puesto de líder.. prosti-leo para los pensamientos y solo para diversión de raph..

Casey: Viendo en la guarida con su palo de hokey y mascara, escoltando a usagi con la ¨caja de regalo¨.

Raphael: Se acerca con un poco de ¨calma¨ - Viernes 13 y proxeneta - dijo con sarcasmo agrio.

Usagi: Trata de pasar de la tortuga de rojo, pero este no le da paso - Si no te quitas te haré pagar por lo que has hecho a leonardo - dijo con voz sera amenazadora, una mano va hacia el mango de lo que es una espada antigua japonesa.

Raphael: Con donnie y makey como respaldo, se truena los nudillos - Pensaba calentar con esa zorra pero mejor dejo la diversion al final.. - dijo con tono oscuro.

Sensei splinter: Con su cola tira a los rebeldes al suelo - Leonardo ya lo espera detective - dijo con seriedad manteniendo a raph en el suelo.

Raphael: Se trata de levantar - ¡¡Bájese maldita sea le quiero meter en la madre a ese pervertido!! - su cara se estrella contra el suelo - .... - estaba dormido por un punto de presión, frente a el el sensei.

Michelangelo: Toma un brazo de raph y se lo lleva.

Donatello: Ayuda a makey pero el de rojo era muy pesado para ellos solos.

Casey: Viendo al sensei con miedo - Espero eso solo sea cuando les quiera dar una lección - susurra.

El sensei vuelve a su puesto de vigilancia para mantener seguro a la tortuga de azul..

\- En la habitación de leo -

La tortuga de azul un estaba en completo encierro en su burbuja, comiendo helado como si un caso de rechazo amoroso pero actuando como un niño, era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto por lo que entiende april quien lo consuela como puede; solo que el no quiere contacto físico.

Al escuchar que tocan en la puerta de metal ella se levanta a ver quien era, no sin antes ver como leo se esconde con una manta, al abrir.... era un hombre con una caja de regalo, ella estaba un poco sorprendida, no era casey o vernon; el hombre deja la caja en la cama un poco lejos de la tortuga que se ha metido en su caparazón al parecer, solo que una mano en el caparazón de este luego de quitarle la enorme manta.

Leonardo: Se relaja para sacar su cabeza - ¿U-usagi-san? - dijo con una voz casi infantil, sale de su caparazón con cuidado.

Usagi: Sonrió un poco - Hey amiguito.. te traje algo, leo-chan - dijo con cariño de hermano mayor.

April: Mira a leo y el hombre, primera vez que lo ve con las tortugas.. pero era mas cercano a leo - ... - reflexionando, parece ser que conoce mas a leo.

Usagi: Mira a la reportera y le hace una seña para que lo siga - Vamos a darle tiempo - susurra cerca de su oído.

April: Asiente.

La tortuga de ojos azules solo mira la caja antes de acercarse, dudando de hacerlo, esperando que hiciera sonido o fuera una broma, pero al abrir la caja allí estaba la cosita negrita de orejitas algo gruesas..

Leonardo: Lo toma con cuidado, como lo era un bebe, un bebe conejo negro - Señor... conejo black - lo abraza con cuidado con una sonrisa.

El miedo se aleja mientras abraza a su nuevo amigo, su corazón deja una cicatriz del anterior señor conejo, como los muchos otros que murieron por ayudarle, su corazón tiene muchas como su mente e espíritu ahora mas quebrantado.. solo puede agradecer a este lindo conejo el ayudarlo...

\- En el dojo al otro día -

Estaban los tres menores en el dojo, esperando a su padre, pues si el era su padre lo quieren como tal, no le importaba que el sensei fallara como padre en algunas ocasiones, para ellos era el padre amoroso y maestro estricto que amaban, aunque raph no coincidiera con eso pero no tiene mas que decir, era mejor que ese prostituto, no, una puta de mierda que se hace llamar el líder.

Se sentían traicionados, lo aceptan, no obstante era un caso diferente con la tortuga de bandana azul en los últimos días, quien dejaron de considerarlo un hermano o pariente de la familia, incluso lo trataban como un ser invisible; y el sensei iba a poner un alto a eso, a todo eso ya que leonardo se sacrifico muchas veces por todos en la guarida, no importaba cual o como lo hacia, pero no era forma de tratar a quien les daba de comer, quieran los malcriados o no.

Sensei splinter: Mira serio a los tres malcriados orgullosos - Su hermano, leonardo, merece una disculpa de su parte - dijo serio viendo a cada uno, estaba muy molesto con ellos y lo ha expresado en los entrenamientos cada mañana.

Michelangelo: Parpadea - ¿Que dijo? - como si no hubiera escuchado nada sentado obediente.

Donatello: Lo mira como si le hubieran dicho la peor cosa - ¿Que? - dijo serio mientras se limpia los lentes - Nos pudo haber transmitido esa zorra una enfermedad mortal por las cochinadas que ha hecho durante, literalmente su vida - dijo en su defensa para volver a ponerse estos.

Raphael: Se cruza de brazos aun de pie - A ese prostituta no le voy a decir nada, es mas es una puta que le encanta revolcarse con quien sea, siempre he sabido que era así, ¿¡como lo pudo dejar ser el líder en primer lugar!? - grita con seriedad, ira y maldad en su voz.

Se escuchan unos pasos con... ¿tacones?, era april pero... ¿temprano en ese comienzo de semana?, no, huele algo familiar pero lo hace estar algo inquietos por el enojo y la rabia al ver quien era...

Leonardo: Con su ropa de trabajo nueva, aunque del mismo estilo que las anteriores, con sus botas ahora con un poco de tacón y su bandana mas azul - Hola queridos otoutos, soy su hermano mayor, leonardo y confieso que soy un prostituto, yo soy kame - dijo con orgullo, pero al ver las caras de asco - Y estoy en todo mi derecho, como los he mantenido con mi trabajo y esfuerzo, me llevare lo que me pertenece - dijo con un tono de voz serio e demandante con expresión fría.

Del silencio que existía en ese momento se podría haber escuchado el caer de un alfiler mientras la mirada perpleja de los menores ante lo que acaba de decir ¨leonardo o kame¨, eso les molesto, eran ¨sus cosas¨.

Raphael, Donatello y michelangelo: Sacan sus armas amenazantes - ¡Son nuestras cosas no son tuyas, nos pertenecen! - alzan la voz en desobediencia.

Sensei splinter: Con su cola los hace quedar en el suelo - No quieren saber nada de su hermano, bien se entiende, pero todo lo que usan o son ¨sus cosas¨, se debe a que el las ha pagado con el dinero que se gana y ha usado para mantenernos a todos, en otras palabras, todo esta en su derecho como dueño legitimo de hacer lo que quiera con ellas les guste o no a ustedes - dijo conteniendo al mas grande.

Eso fue como un balde de agua muy fría con hielo mientras ven al de azul con una ligera sonrisa aunque aun parece inexpresivo, sus ojos no brillaban, por primera vez se dan cuenta de eso, lo hicieron sufrir como tanto temía el líder y el les hará pagar todo como mas le dolerá; tan mal agradecidos son que rechazan a quien les ha salvado de la muerte en varias ocasiones, sacrificando su niñez lo mas precioso que tenia en su vida.

Leonardo: Mira a ¨sus hermanos¨ con la misma mirada que ellos tienen - Tengo mas poder de lo que ustedes tienen en mente, lo que quiera ¨leonardo o kame¨ se hará como quiere.. - dijo con una voz maliciosa y amenazante con seriedad a su vez.

Los tres miran a su sensei con suplica por piedad, pero el sensei estaba de acuerdo, hay que tratar como quieren ser tratados, no digamos a todos, claro no aplica con ellos, pero leonardo no pidió nunca o la busco esta vida...

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------------------------


End file.
